Underland Shuffled
by futrCSI1490
Summary: Song-based Alice/Tarrant mini-stories. Songs 26 to 28 are up, the Christmas Edition! See inside for more details. Please Read & Review!
1. Songs 1 to 5

*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the characters from _Alice in Wonderland (2010)_. They belong to Lewis Carroll and the mad, brilliant Tim Burton

A/N: I'm BACK! Well, this is my first time writing an _Alice in Wonderland_ story, but I'm excited! The movie was AMAZING, so blowing my money on seeing it four times in theatres was completely worth it, haha! And now I own it on DVD, WOOT! I lay no claim to this "challenge" if you wish to call it that. Someone did this on the Labyrinth page and it looked like fun, so I decided to give this a shot while my other AIW story is in progress. I've tweaked the rules slightly, so the rules below ARE the ones I followed. I hope you enjoy the stories. They're all AK/TH pairings, but are unrelated. And I apologize if some of the stories have Alice and Tarrant out of character, this isn't as easy as it looks! Please read and review! I know I'm not the best writer out there, so I appreciate constructive comments and critiques. I just ask you don't flame my writings, this is just a hobby after all :). Thanks and enjoy!

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. No pre-planning, and no skipping songs either.

4. Do this for ten songs

A/N: This story will have the first 5 songs… Because I tweaked the rules some of the stories are a bit longer than they're probably supposed to be. So I'm writing the first 5 now, and the second half will come soon!

* * *

"**Lookin' for a Good Time" – Lady Antebellum**

Tarrant Hightopp hated hot days. It made teatime utterly uncomfortable, but Alice promised a special treat this time. Sitting down at the tea table with Mally and Thackery, the trio were simply chatting away when Alice made her way across the lawn with tea tray in hand.

Tarrant watched her in envy as she sashayed her way towards them in a beautiful little summer dress he had made her not but two weeks earlier. Hitting mid thigh and with only the thinnest straps to hold it up, it was no wonder she could stand the heat. Even though he was wearing his kilt, Tarrant's multi-layered outfit soaked up the heat like a cake in tea.

Speaking of which, Tarrant's thoughts came back to the present as Alice placed the tray on the table and revealed not only the teapot, but a large pitcher of ice as well. Not completely understanding, Tarrant turned to Alice with a confused expression. Alice simply smiled, "It's called _iced_ tea. Something my mother, sister, and I used to do on summer days such as this. It's just as delicious, but ten times as refreshing."

Mally, Thackery, and Tarrant all glanced at each tentatively, not really sure what to make of this new idea. But still they followed Alice's lead: pouring their tea over ice and adding their regular additions. Sampling their drinks, the three of them brightened immediately, praising Alice for her brilliant thinking, and resumed their conversation as if it never stopped.

However, just as quickly as it started the conversation came to an abrupt end with an argument between Mally and Thackery, which became a mad food fight with the flinging of sugar cubs and scones. Shaking his head at his friends, Tarrant leaned back in his chair and glanced over at Alice who had remained quiet since her explanation. He gave her a worried look, but Alice just smile and fluttered her eyelashes prettily; yet, something devilish flashed in her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow in question, Tarrant watched as Alice leaned forward and retrieved an ice cube from the pitcher. Locking gazes, Alice began slowing tracing the ice cube around her lips making sure his eyes never left her. After a few runs around her now swollen lips, Alice's wicked tongue darted out and began lapping at the ice. Tarrant's eyes widened in awe and he felt his heart rate speed up rapidly. Licking his parched lips subconsciously, he couldn't believe she was doing this here and now! Such the temptress his beloved Alice could be!

Once again Alice changed her course of action as she took one end into her mouth and began to suck on the cool cube. Tarrant swallowed hard and shifted his body forward as his continue to watch Alice. Subtly covering his lower half with the table clothe, he was very thankful for wearing his kilt today; pants would have made his current predicament quite uncomfortable.

Alice smirked when she noticed gold flecks beginning to sparkle in Tarrant's eyes. Yes, she might have been playing with fire, but she _had_ promised Tarrant a special treat. Finally breaking her gaze, Alice glanced towards the two other party guests to make sure they were still engrossed in their food fight. Seeing this to be true, she turned her attention back to Tarrant. Leaning forward ever so slightly, Alice let the remaining ice cube slip through her fingers and over her chest. Her eyes flickered closed at contact, and she quickly bit her bottom lip to muffle the moan that escaped her lips as the cold bit into the valley of flesh.

Opening her eyes again, Alice's deviant smirk returned when she noticed the gold had fully consumed the normally bright green irises.

"Goodness! It seems we've run out of ice. I'll just go get us some more."

Grabbing the near half-full pitcher, Alice spun out of her chair and began to walk back to the windmill house swaying her hips dramatically. She glanced over her shoulder only once. Having paused their current conversation at Alice's sudden out burst, Mally and Thackery looked to Tarrant for answers, but upon noticing his eye color both remained silent.

"Ah belie' th' lady wull be needing hulp wi' that," Tarrant said before springing out of his chair and running after Alice.

Looking back at each other, Mally and Thackery both shrugged and returned to talking and drinking their tea, which made them fail to notice that their fellow partygoers never return to the tea table…

Hours later, Alice and Tarrant lay cuddled together in their bed as the evening breeze blew in through the window and cooled their bodies. Slightly dozing, Tarrant drew lazy patterns on Alice's back as her head rested on his chest. Tilting his head up, he kissed the top of hers and allowed his famous gap-toothed smile to grace his face as his head landed on the pillow once more. Tarrant Hightopp _loved_ hot days.

"**Keeping the Faith" – Billy Joel**

Keeping the faith. That's what saved Alice from her inner turmoil during her second trip in Underland. How she was able to face a bandersnatch, risk her life in the Red Queen's court, and slay a Jabberwocky, was all because she found the faith. Yes, it might have taken her a while to figure out, but when you believe to be living a dream, who's to stay what is real and what isn't?

Faith in friends. Yes, they weren't your conventional friends, but in this world or Above when was Alice ever conventional? To her they were perfect. Whether fowl or feline, human or hare, these creatures were as mad she was if not more so. From the very beginning, even when questioning who she really was, they were there for her. McTwisp brought her to Underland, Absolem told her the truth, Mally saved her from the bandersnatch, Chess brought her to Tarrant, Thackery and the Tweedles were the comic relief to brighten her way, and Mirana was the older sister she never had. And on the eve of Frabjous Day, every one of them was willing to take her destined place and risk their lives so Alice could be spared the pain and horror. Until then, Alice had never known such friendship existed.

Faith in one's self. Lost her muchness had she? Never! It was just hidden underneath piles and piles of propriety and class. Just a little bit of spring-cleaning and her muchness would be up and running again. Who knew that the spring clean involved walking across a river of heads to face a tyrant? But she was the daughter of Charles Kingsley! The man who believed in as many as six impossible things before breakfast, and passed these visions and beliefs on to his youngest. Alice was never one to let her past get in her way, but she _was_ the daughter of Charles Kingsley, and if she learned anything from him it was that she could do the impossible, even if it meant facing a Jabberwocky. For in the end, as Alice stood atop that stone tower, _she_ was the one swinging the sword, _she _was the one to jump on its neck, and_ she_ was the one to bring the sword down upon its head ending the war between Red and White for good.

Faith in love. Even after all that he lost, Tarrant, although mad, had such a passion within him that Alice's heart was lost to him before her brain even registered the truth. From the moment she set foot in the tea party he knew who she was even when she did know herself. She was _thee_ Alice, _the _one, _the_ only: the Champion of Underland. Never taking a moment to think of him self, Tarrant always put himself in harms way to protect her at any cost. Whether it was getting captured by the Red Card Knights, being tortured by Stayne, or angering a Jabberwocky so she had a few more seconds to grab the Vorpal sword, Tarrant was always by her side. He was her best friend, her true soul mate.

And from that moment on, Alice placed her faith in love above all else. For after today there was no turning back. Today was her wedding day and she was about to pledge her love to the man of her living dreams, a love that would last till the end of Time itself. And knowing Time, as fickle a being as any, who knew when that would be, but now wasn't the time to dwell on unknowns. Now was in the present, and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

A single tear escaped down Alice's cheek as she reflected on her adventures in Underland, but the soft brush of a furry tail brought her out of the depths of her mind as it wiped the tear away. Looking over, Chess floated near her face giving her his signature grin. No words were spoken as she returned the smile, and he simply nuzzled his face against her cheek. Giving him a quick kiss on the head, Alice grasped Chess's extended paw as he escorted her down the aisle. Her smile only grew as she locked eyes with her beloved Hatter, and made her way to the beginning of forever.

Who knew it would all lead to this with something as simple as keeping the faith.

"**More Than a Feeling" – Boston**

Waking up, I stretched my body, popping all the kinks that had accumulated over night. Stepping on to the floor, I walked over to the window and peered outside. A frown graced my face as I realized it was going to be another sunless day in China. Every day had been the same for the past four days, and I was tired of being cooped up in the hotel waiting for the rain to pass. Not that I didn't enjoy Lord Ascot's company, it was just that I was beginning to get cabin fever. Deciding to brave the weather and head down to the market, I began preparing for the day. I started humming a familiar tune as I washed up and clothed, doing little spins and steps across the room. When I realized exactly what song I was humming, I stopped for a moment and smiled. It was the song Hatter futterwackened to right before I left Underland.

Resuming the song, I let myself get lost in it; closing my eyes I slipped away and found myself in Underland once again. My mind replayed the last few moments of my time in Underland. Seeing Hatter so happy and carefree as he danced away brought feelings upon me that I never knew existed. No… not a feeling, its… _more_ than I feeling. I didn't even understand it myself, but every time I relived the memory my heart would jump into my throat and he would always look like the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. But then the memory would continue and of course always end the same way: I took my sip of the Jabberwocky blood and the last thing I would see is Hatter's face fading away.

Walking from my daydream, I found myself already amongst the shoppers brave enough to face the rain. Simply browsing as I walked along the storefronts, the Hatter's song still played in the back of my mind. Suddenly, I came across a milliners shop and without a second thought bravely ventured in. But as I expected, I was left disappointed. Not to say the hats weren't beautiful, but nothing would ever compared the vibrant and creative designs of Hatter's hats. As I looked around my eye fell on a men's black top hat. Walking over, I began to trace my fingers along the edge, and almost immediately images of Hatter assaulted my mind: when he first saw me at the tea party, as I held his face in the hat making room, on the White Castle balcony on the eve of Frabjous Day. It had been nearly two years since I left London to come to China, and so many people had come and gone during that time, mostly of their faces faded from memory, but never Hatter's.

"_You won't remember me."_ But I could _never _forget… as clear as the sun in the summer sky.

I felt the tears trickle down my face as I continued to remember. What a mess I was! First I had my heart fluttering like a butterfly and now I was leaking like the skies above me. Oh how I wished I could put a word to what I was feeling… a description…. anything!

"… love?"

"What!"

My eyes snapped open and I turned to face the person who spoke. The shopkeeper had come up on while I was far far away, and hadn't realized it.

"Apologizes miss, but I inquired if you were missing the one you love. You've been holding that hat since you walked in and the tears you shed speak of lost love. A face like that should never be seen on a woman of your beauty."

I gave a sad smile and placed the hat back on the shelf, "Yes, of course… a lost love."

The keeper nodded in understanding as he gently squeezed my shoulder, "May the both of you be reunited soon. Fairfarrne, miss."

My eyes snapped open as I watched the keeper walk away. I wanted to question him, but the words wouldn't form. Backing out of the store quickly I ran out into the open market square not caring about the rain. Did I truly love the Hatter? Was that what I was feeling? The questions came as rapidly as my breathing. Calming myself down, I heard the song begin once more. Turning my head up to the sky, I watched the rain come down. I let my eyes fall closed and I let to music take me once more.

Breathing deep, I made a decision right then and there: once I returned to London I was going home. I was finished with watching _my_ Hatter's face fading away.

"**Unstoppable" – Rascal Flatts**

(A/N: Hatter's thoughts as he watches Alice before joining her on the balcony on the eve of Frabjous Day, though I" do take some poetic license and add information that would have been yet to come" when this scene occurred.)

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken_

My poor, dear, sweet Alice, what has this world above done to you? You used to be so full of joy and life. Where has that fire gone? That insatiable love for adventure? It has been quashed by the unwritten laws on what is expected of a woman. Dash propriety! Tell me Alice, who is to say what's proper?

_You take back what's been taken_

Don't lose your muchness on me now! You just got it back, and I couldn't be more proud. You came to rescue me from Bloody Big Head even when I gave myself up to save you, you rose above and stood up to that slurvish knave, and you tamed a bandersnatch and return the Vorpal sword to it's rightful place! Don't give up now. Underland needs you… I need you.

_Get on your knees and dig down deep_

_You can do what you think is impossible_

All you have to do is reach deep down inside yourself and find the strength I know you have. As long as you know you can do it, it will be done. Not everything is what it seems in this world; you _can_ achieve the impossible… as long as _you_ believe you can.

_Keep on believing, don't give in_

_It'll come and make you whole again_

Everyone believes in you, Alice. _I_ very much believe in you. Why can't you believe in yourself? Who are you Alice? Aren't you the daughter of Charles Kingsley? I bet your dreams stretched as far if not farther than his! Show this world you can soar like a bird and swim like a fish! Show them that you're unstoppable! You are _thee_ Alice, the Champion! I know you claim you're not our heroine, but I know you are. How? Because you're _my _Champion. You've conquered this mad man's heart. I was a pained and broken man, and you fixed me when I thought I could never be whole again.

Oh, Alice. If you only knew…

_It always will, it always does_

_Love is unstoppable_

"**Defying Gravity" – Idina Menzel**

_Tarrant and Alice had just finished a lovely picnic by the side of the Amaranth Lake, and were not resting against the trunk of a large purple mushroom watching the sun set to the West. Alice's head rested on Tarrant's shoulder and her right arm was looped through his left. Breathing in and sighing deeply, Alice turned her head more towards Tarrant and began to speak…_

You know Tarrant, after I left on Frabjous Day something changed in me. I don't know how to describe it, but I definitely wasn't the same. And I supposed I figure my life above would change as well. I'd join my father's company, sail to the ends of the globe making his dreams come true, making my mother proud my own way, but that wasn't the case. Even after my successful endeavors in China, I came home to the same old routine: my mother matching me with a possible suitor, and me refusing each and every one. I was just so sick of playing her game by her rules. It's my life; _I_ make _my_ own path!

So that's when I made my decision I was leaving for good and returning to my true home. There was no second-guessing or looking back, I just stood at the edge of the rabbit hole, closed my eyes and leaped. You can't imagine what it's like falling up! Such an odd sensation, almost like you're… defying gravity.

_He smiled at her enthusiasm and lightly brushed his thumb across her cheek to gain her attention._

But Alice, why are you telling me all this now?

_Smiling back, she stood up and lightly brushed herself off._

Because, my dear Hatter, someone once told me that everyone deserves to fly, and if you're flying solo, you're flying free. However, flying solo is beginning to get quite lonely. With so many adventures and new places to discover here in Underland, I just don't know what I'd do with myself if I traveled all alone. So my question to you, Tarramt, is: would you care to defy gravity with me?

_Alice extended her hand, allowing him to accept her offer. However, Tarrant completely ignored her hand and stood up by his own accord. Alice's confidence wavered slightly thinking she misjudged what his answer would be. But Tarrant just flashed his bright smile, and swiftly pulled Alice flush against his body. Alice gasped in shock, and Tarrant moved his face only a few inches away from hers._

Until the end of Time, cricket.

_Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips melt into hers and kiss away all coherent thought until she was once again flying high. Together they were defying gravity and nothing was ever going to bring them down._

* * *

A/N: Well there you have part 1! I hope you enjoyed reading :). I don't know how I feel about the Rascal Flatts piece…. they're one of my favorite bands and I don't know if I did the song and story justice. Maybe I'll rewrite, we shall see!

Once again please R & R, reviews make me VERY happy :D! Look out for part 2, until then.

Fairfarrne,

-futrCSI1490


	2. Songs 6 to 10

*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the characters from Alice in Wonderland (2010). They belong to Lewis Carroll and the mad, brilliant Tim Burton

A/N: And here's part 2! Thank you those of you who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you! :) However, I know more of you read than the reviews I received. I appreciate the time you take to read my stories, but I do enjoy reviews! The brighten my day :D. So, again I please ask you just send a quick review at the end.

Also, I'm uping the rating to "M". Whether or not this first story is a true "M" or not is up to you, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Now on with yeh, enjoy!

* * *

"**Some Kind of Wonderful" – Grand Funk Railroad**

I have always been a rather simple man. Mad? Yes, but simple none-the-less. I never needed lots of money or a big carriage to remind me of my worth. Even after losing my entire family, my home, and my will to carry on, I still managed to get more than any man could ask for. I have my friends, mad as they may be, I have my wonderful job as Royal Hatter to the White Queen, and I have my beautiful wife. The sweetest, most kind and caring person I've ever met. My Alice.

She stayed, that day on the battlefield. Forced to decide between returning Above or staying here in Underland, my Alice handed the vile of blood back to the Queen without comment and returned to my side. Throwing her arms around my neck, she pulled me close and whispered in my ear that she chose me. Setting my soul ablaze with those words, I felt like I could futterwhacken for a second time that day as I wrapped my arms tightly around her and kissed her with wild abandon. From that day forward I knew I'd be a changed man.

A few months after Frabjous Day, my Alice once again did the impossible. A crazy, mad hatter asked for her hand in marriage and she accepted. I couldn't believe it myself at first, but Alice, as always, brought me back to earth when she placed both her hands on either side of my face and kissed me so soft and gentle I felt chills run up and down my spine. She teased that it took me long enough, to which I responded with a growl in Outlandish and another kiss, one that left her quite disoriented when I pulled away. Chuckling, I slipped my arm around her waist and helped her to her feet, as we made our way into the White Castle to tell everyone the good news.

On the day of our wedding I wanted to try and express to Alice just exactly what she meant to me. During our vows I told her she was my rock, my guardian angle from Above. She drove the darkness from my life, and was always able to guide me back from wherever my mind would lead me. She kept the nightmares away. Something gripped my heart as I watched tears begin to escape from my Alice's eyes. Whether out of fear or realization that Alice understood what I was saying, I began to ramble faster and faster until her gentle touch found my cheek once more. "Hatter," she breathed with the most loving look in her eyes. With smile on my face I responded with my normal "Thank you." However, this time it meant so much more.

That night I continued to express my feelings of complete love and devotion for Alice. While it was for both of us, I swore that tonight would be more about her pleasure than my own. As we consummated our marriage and came together as one, I poured every ounce of my love and energy into our lovemaking. I worshipped her like that goddess she was. She trembled at my never-ending touch, and shuddered with every kiss I placed. I was nearly driven out of my mind from the pleasure we were experiencing at the time, but with every call of my name from Alice's lips, I was kept grounded. Once we fell over the edge together, screaming each other's names into the night, my Alice wrapped her arms and legs around me holding me closing. Placing delicate kisses all over my face, she let me fall from the heavens back into her arms. Running my hands up her sides, I let them rest on either side of her head and tangle in the mess of blond curls that were splayed across the bed beneath us, and I rested my forehead on hers.

"My Alice. Mine, mine. Forever mine."

Kissing me soundly and looking deep into my eyes she responded, "Yes, Tarrant, forever yours."

Rolling to the side, I pulled my Alice close once more, and we fell asleep for the first time together and husband and wife.

And from that point on, this was how we lived our lives: she keeping me grounded, and me keeping her happy, all in a world full of wonder and magic.

Yes, my Alice was truly some kind of wonderful.

"**Bleeding Love" – Leona Lewis**

After the passing of my father, I had closed myself off from love. Most of the time the pain was too much to bear. I had tried once or twice when he was still alive, hoping in vain to find the love that my parents shared, but in the end they were all cads. So, with the passing of time my heart simply froze. From then on I refused love, preferring to spend my hours in a world made of dreams.

However, that all changed when I was once again reunited with Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter from Underland. I was amazed by his strength and courage: raising The Resistance to avenge his family and the people of Underland, believing in me without a doubt from the very beginning, and protecting me with no thought towards his own well-being. I guessed chivalry wasn't dead. And from that moment on I knew something had changed, but what exactly I hadn't the slightest idea.

Somehow without my knowledge, that clever man stole my heart! He slowly began melting away the ice that encased the beating object, but stubborn as I was I refused to acknowledge the new warmth spreading throughout my body. He showed me that the love I sought _did_ exist, but having been hurt so many times before I dismissed such notions. Even after finding my muchness and discovering who I was during my time in Underland, I still left him. Declining Tarrant's offer to stay, I chose home knowing that as a new and improved person I'd be able to make a difference in my life. Tarrant was the truest person I knew, and I was still too blind to see.

So out of spite, Tarrant kept my heart and refused to give it back, and as I stepped out of the rabbit hole I felt like something missing. Waving it off as something to be filled with adventures yet to come, I set off back to my engagement party ready to change my destiny. But everyone just thought I'd gone mad… well half mad anyway, and the change I predicted did not come. I tried so hard not to listen to the gossip that floated around about me, but with everyone talking so loud it made it near impossible. The sounds would pierce my ears until it literally caused me physical pain. I was once again thrown in to a maelstrom of loneliness and doubt: was Underland truly just a wonderful dream? And that "something missing" was never found. Maybe I was going mad.

It was as if I lived with a permanent scare on my chest above where my heart would lie, and no matter how many times I would patch it up, the wound continued to re-open and let the pain flow. All of my clothes were covered in blood. It wasn't until my last dress had been marred with my own blood did I realize what I was missing and who had stolen it from me. My knees gave out beneath me and I collapsed on to the side of my bed, weeping tears of pain and realization.

That same day I fell down the rabbit hole once more, and walked straight to my destination ignoring all else around me. I held no emotion as I walked towards the tea party. I was neither happy nor sad; I was just… blank. Luckily only one person resided at the tea tables today, and upon hearing my footsteps lifted his head and rose from his seat with a smile. Ready to welcome me with open arms, Tarrant's arms and features fell slightly when he saw my face. "Alice?" he questioned worriedly.

Sparing him no words, I simply walked up to him, lightly wrapped my arms around his waist, and turned and placed my ear against his chest where his heart would be. Instinctively, his hands placed themselves on my back and held me to him. Closing my eyes, I listened. "There it is," I breathed.

"There is what?" he questioned.

"My heart," I replied while opening my eyes and turning to look at his face, "I'd like it back please."

"And why should I give it back?"

"Because I'm missing it."

"Well what if I don't want to give it back?'

"Why?" I enquired, clearly confused on why he wished to keep it in the first place.

"Because I'm missing something too."

"And what would that be?"

"An Alice," he stated simply.

Pausing a moment, I stared deep into his eyes. My hands moved from his waist and came to rest around his neck. "And what if I said I was staying for good, would you give it back then?"

He broke our gaze, pondering the question, and when his eyes returned to mine he asked, "Is that the only reason you want in back?"

Shrugging, I said, "Well that, and because I love you."

The grin that appeared on his face was one to rival Chessur's, and I'm sure mine was no different. Without another word said, Tarrant dipped his head and captured my lips with his. The passion from our kissed ran through my veins and filled me with a warmth that I had never known before. I felt the scar above my heart fade away, and the hole inside me fill with nothing but love for the man who held me in his arms.

"I love you too, Alice."

"**Always Be My Baby" – Mariah Carey**

Five years. Five long and wonderful years ago Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsley were join in holy matrimony. Presided over by Absolem himself, Mirana stood beside Alice as her maid-of-honor and Thackery beside Tarrant as his best man. Practically the whole of Underland came to watch and witness these two be joined together; it was one of the grandest celebrations Underland had ever seen.

And five years to the day, Alice Hightopp sat in a rockchair on the back porch of Hightopp Manor reminiscing about her glorious wedding day as she watched the sun set. Tarrant unfortunately was forced to work on their anniversary and apologized profusely to her the night before. Not once, not twice, but three times! Poor Tarrant had tried for more, but Alice had to more or less beg him for a rest and assured him that he was absolutely forgiven; she understood he had no way out. Still not convinced, he swore he would apologize to her again the following night, to which Alice only chuckled and placed a lingering kiss on her husband mouth. Rolling over, she let Tarrant pull her close and place a hand on her swollen belly as they drifted off to sleep.

At that moment, said belly gave a tiny lurch as the child within Alice kicked and brought her back to the present. In just a few more weeks Underland would be blessed with another Hightopp. Smiling down at the protruding bump, Alice ran her hands over her stomach and cooed, "Calm little one. Papa will be home soon." Until then, Alice closed her eyes once more and let her head fall back onto the chair as she remembered all of her favorite moments.

She remembered their kiss after saying their "I do"s. If it weren't for Tarrant's hands on her waist, Alice surely would have fainted right then and there. How one person could make another feel so loved with one simple action was beyond her. Moving to the reception, Alice remembered their first dance as husband and wife. For a mad man, Tarrant was exceptionally light on his feet. He twirled them expertly about the floor as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Gazing into each other's eyes, Alice was lost to the world around her. Nothing existed except her and Tarrant, and she was flying. Alice always wanted to know what it was like to fly and in Tarrant's arms she had that answer. It was extraordinary. Then came their marvelous wedding night, where Alice had never felt more exquisite. Completely consumed by wanton desires, Alice freely screamed her husband's name and cried out as Tarrant worshipped her like some precious gem. Tarrant's hands were like magic as they roamed all over her body, whatever it was that he was doing to her, Alice never want it to stop.

But before Alice could move any further in her daydream, the sound of the front door opening and closing brought her back to reality. Turning her head towards the backdoor, she watched her husband walk up and lean against the frame. Smiling from ear to ear, he held his hands behind back. Raising an eyebrow, Alice was about the question what he was hiding, but Tarrant beat her to it, bringing his hands forward and he produced two identical, yet different sized top hats. Alice merely laughed as he walked over and placed the larger one on her head and the smaller on her stomach. Crouching down beside her, Tarrant sat on his heals and placed a hand on his wife's belly.

"And how has the little one been today? Good I hope?"

Sighing, Alice rested her hand on top of Tarrant's and replied, "Your daughter has been futterwhackening again, my dear. And giving my insides a right proper bruising."

Tarrant chuckled at his wife's pouting and leaned closer to her stomach.

"Now poppet," he whispered, "I told you about being kind to your mother. 'Tis a difficult feet to carry you around for nine months, and I admire her greatly for doing so."

Alice smiled at Tarrant's words and leaned forward slightly. Taking the hint, Tarrant moved the rest of way and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Mr. Hightopp."

"And I love you, Mrs. Hightopp."

Then, without warning, Tarrant scooped Alice up and began carrying her into the house bridal style.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, cricket. I believe I have some apologizing to do for my absence today."

"I believe you're right, darling."

Leaning in once more, Tarrant gave Alice a quick kiss, "Happy Anniversary, cricket."

"Happy Anniversary, my beloved husband."

And Alice let Tarrant apologize to her once again for missing their fifth wedding anniversary, but this time she never asked him to stop.

"**Remember Me"** **- Josh Groban**

(A/N: Italicized are parts of the song and it's also what Hatter is speaking. But the first two are from the movie… obviously. Also, this story is DEPRESSING! Mainly based on a mental fight in Hatter's head. Ye be warned!)

"_You won't remember me."_

"_Of course I will. How could I forget?"_

Tarrant Hightopp didn't move. Simply staring at the empty space where Underland's Champion just stood. Glancing at each other worriedly before turning their attention back to Tarrant, Mirana and Chess wondered if they should go over and see if he was ok. He had been standing there for some time now. And he had begun to mumble as well. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but it didn't ease their troubled feelings any less.

"_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory."_

Both knew Tarrant harbored feeling for Alice Kingsley, it was quite obvious in fact, but how deep those feelings went no one could say for certain. But no matter how deep they went, this was one more loss Tarrant didn't need. Slowly he began shuffling his way across the battlefield in the direction of his home. His head was down, his bright clothing began loosing its luster, the tip of his family's sword was dragging along in the dirt, and all Mirana and Chess could do was sadly watch him leave the field wishing there was something they could do.

"_Remember, when your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended._

_Just remember me."_

You let her go. Never telling her your true feelings, of course she left you fool! What was here for her anyway? And what makes you think she'd even be interested in someone like you, hmm? You're just a lowly hatter. A lowly, crazy, MAD hatter. And just as forgettable.

"_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory._

_Remember me."_

But she _said_ she'd remember me! She's forgotten once before, now hasn't she. What will make next time so special? If there _is _a next time. Shut it! She promised me - told me she'd be back before I knew it. And what about now dear Hatter, do you know it? Face it, she's gone. Too old for grand adventures in a land full of wonder and magic, too old for fanciful tea parties with a MAD hatter.

"_Remember, I'll never leave you_

_If you will only_

_Remember me."_

But, she's… ALICE! The Champion of Underland! The girl who found her muchness and slew the Jabberwocky! Of course she'll remember and return to me, I just know it. Hope and pray all you want, friend, but she's never coming back. You're doomed to be the lonely and broken Mad Hatter forever. No one ever truly loves the mad.

"_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me_

_In your memory."_

Finally reaching his destination, Tarrant let his sword fall to the ground the last few step before he reached his chair. Awkwardly slipping into his worn and weathered high-backed chair, he slumped down until his top hat covered his eyes completely. The old, half broken record player droned on in the back ground as Tarrant listened to the otherwise silent meadow. He had waited for her once before, he could do it again. Alice promised, and _thee_ Alice never breaks a promise.

"_Remember, when your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended._

_I live forever._

_Remember me." _

Please, Alice. Remember me.

**"Bless the Broken Road" – Rascal Flatts**

My dearest Hatter,

I'm writing this to you aboard the ship_ Wonder_, which had brought me to China along with the new owner of my father's company and family friend, Lord Ascot, in order to expand my father's business. With much persistence on my part, Absolem (who has kept me company whilst on my ventures) has… graciously… agreed to deliver this letter. I'm writing to inform you that I've cut my time in China short, and am right now on my way back to London. For I have just come upon a realization, that in my own stubbornness and stupidity, I should have realized this much sooner. I apologize before hand…

Thirteen years ago I came to Underland as a naïve and curious 6-year-old with only common sense about nonsense. As I set out along that bumpy and broken dirt road, I had no clue as to where I was going even when fate made sure every road a took led straight to you. And the few times that I did truly get lost I always found a new friend who'd set me on the path once again. Don't you see, Hatter, they were all signs! Signs, pointing me straight to you!

Then I returned home, living thirteen years of my life dreaming of Underland, and not having a single recollection of it! But even when this was true, there was something I always remembered: every single one of those dreams ended with you. Always you, my dear, sweet Hatter.

Then came the men. The men who called themselves suitors, but were truly just horrendous cads in disguise. Many broke my heart – this is if I didn't break theirs – but once again fate showed me the away. Each one of the horrible, slurvish men who entered and exited my life became a new northern star. Every time bring me that much closer to you.

Looking back on those thirteen years of my life, I never really lived them. I just went through life day-by-day being physically present, but my mind was always somewhere else, dreaming up impossible things. Realizing this now, there is nothing I wouldn't give to rewind time and spend those years with you. But once I returned on my second trip to Underland, you just took my hand and simply understood. You always knew I'd be back. Finally the pieces were coming together, and your plan was coming true.

Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for every person, place and thing that brought me to you, Hatter. God bless that broken road that led me to you, because without you I wouldn't be whole.

I guess, in the end, what I'm trying to say Hatter is: I love you. I always have and I'm sorry I was too blind to see it until now. I've cut my time short in China, because I'm coming home. And I don't mean to London. I shall be returning to Underland as soon as I set foot in England, and I'll be staying for good this time.

I love you, Hatter. I'll be seeing you soon.

All my love,

Alice Kingsley

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! All 10 songs complete! I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them :)… except for the "Remember Me" story. That nearly KILLED me to write. I hate depressed Hatter :(, but I hope I made up for it with the story after!

Alright my lovely readers, **HERE'S WHERE I NEED YOU HELP!** Hopefully that got you attention. I am starting a longer, multi-chapter AIW story, but due to a lovely summer class I'm taking, the first chapter probably won't be up till July. So in the mean time, should I continue with these song stories for you all? If you'd like me to write more LET ME KNOW! And I'll do my best to get around 5 song-based stories out each weekend :).

Please read & review! :D Until next time…

Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


	3. Song 11 to 15

*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the characters from Alice in Wonderland (2010). They belong to Lewis Carroll and the mad, brilliant Tim Burton

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Suffering through my summer class seems a little bit more bearable :). And since it seems you all are enjoying my stories I shall continue! Also, PLEASE be kind with my third story. It's the closest to "M" I've ever written, and I don't know if I'm good at writing that sort of thing. Thank you!

On to part 3… ENJOY!

* * *

"**Stand My Ground" – Within Temptation**

It's well passed mid-night by now, and I know I should be asleep; however, my mind is being plagued by endless thoughts. I've tried to blame my insomnia on that fact that everything in this room is pure white, and that my bed is too soft, but I know I'm just lying to myself. I really thought I had settled this argument in my mind, but this endless haunting is starting to get old; I really do need sleep.

I guess there's no escaping it now, it's eyes have locked on mine and I can't escape it's gaze. But I won't run; no, I'm tired of running. I'm Alice! Daughter of Charles Kingsley, and I accept it's challenge. Tomorrow, I will stand my ground, and I _won't_ give in. There's no denying that I'm scared out of my wits and my muchness is failing, but I must face the truth. It always sets you free. And if I don't step up and do it, someone else will. In my heart that fact would never sit right.

Lying here even after accepting my fate, I can feel it all around me coming closer and stronger with each passing second. Much like this slurvish sun that refuses to show it's face and end my misery. He must be partnered with Time, it's the only explanation. Having suffered enough of this mental suffocation, I take a big, deep breath and close my eyes managing to drift off into a somewhat restful sleep.

But the peace doesn't last long. Sooner than I hope, that evil sun comes along, burning through my eyelids until I can't ignore it any longer. But can I truly face what is to come? I shake my head, quickly erasing the thought from my mind, and sit up in bed. Of course I can, where is that muchness of mine? After the initial shock wears off, I _know_ my friends will be happy; Mirana will be extatic, and Hatter, well… I think he'll be pleasantly surprised.

I take my time getting dress; I know they'll wait for me. I just need some time to get a hold of my muchness and stomach what I'm about to do. With one last look in the mirror, I know I am ready. Walking down the hallway, the only sound I hear are the echo of my footsteps, each one reminding me that this could be the end of this life that I hold so dear, but I steel myself once more and stop in front of the large double doors. Closing my eyes and taking one last deep breath, I push them open and the scene before me it just what I expect.

Sitting all together around the large dining table, all of my Underlandian friends are beginning to pile their plates with assorted breakfast foods. Pausing and turning their heads towards me, I quash my fears and put on a brave smile. Once the Hatter sees me arrive his face brightens instantly. He stands up from his chair and steps behind the empty seat next to him, pulling it out so I might sit. But I have no intentions of sitting just yet. Walking straight up to the Hatter, I fist both hands in each of his lapels and swiftly pull him down until his lips crash against mine.

The sound of clattering silverware and collective gasps fill the dining hall, and Mirana produces quite a un-queen-like sound that I can only describe as a… "squee". However, all of that soon disappears as Hatter finally responds to my actions and deepens the kiss. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me close, almost desperately as if I am about to disappear any second. With the need for air taking precedence, we reluctantly pull away and I open my eyes to a wonderful light lavender staring back at me. He smiles that brilliant gap-toothed smile, and all my fears fly out the window. I return his grin with one of my own before I place my head on his chest and embrace him once more. Applause and cheers erupt from the table beside us, and I finally know: as long as I have my Hatter by my side I will always be able to stand my ground.

(A/N: Yes my friends, I just made our dear Mirana squee. You know she's a Halice shipper all the way, hehe ;D.)

"**Son of Man" – Phil Collins**

_Oh, the power to be strong_

_And the wisdom to be wise_

_All these things will_

_Come to you in time_

Another year had come and gone, and the dreadful day was here again. It was the only day out of the year that Tarrant could recall all of Underland, including the White Court and Queen Mirana, wearing all black. The service was beautiful as always; Mirana's kind words gave those who perished their due respect and honor. She even praised Tarrant for his valiant efforts that day, but he never acknowledged them. Hardly heard the service at all actually, he always fell into the same mantra: head down, top hat covering his eyes, not a word to anyone, only walking where his wife led him, and letting his mind take him to another time and place. Tarrant barely even noticed the comforting arms of his beloved as she rubbed circles on his back and wrapped her other arm around his, just in case. Tarrant's choice of coping worried Alice the first few years they began holding the Horunvendush Day Memorial, but once she learned there was not much she could do to change it she would steel herself and become his rock; the shoulder he needed to lean on.

_On this journey that you're making_

_There'll be answers that you'll seek_

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

_It's you who'll reach the peak_

Once the service ended and everyone began to mill about, talking with friends about good old times and fond memories, Alice would lead Tarrant away from the crowd and over to the large onyx stone erected at the edge of the field. Turning to face him, Alice would lean in and kiss his cheek before telling him she'd just be a few feet away, and walk off to let him have some time. Placing his small bouquet of flowers at the base of the monument, Tarrant would let his eyes roam up and down the stone that bore the name of every Hightopp that didn't survive that day. Finding his own family, he would run his scarred and bandaged hands over their names and remember.

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

The middle child of five, Tarrant and his father had a special bond, for he was the one to carry on his father's trade. Tarrant's older brothers, one a carpenter, the other a cobbler, and his younger sisters, both seamstresses, all made their parents proud in their own way, but Tarrant took his father's place as Hatter to the White Queen. Life couldn't have been more perfect. With Tarrant working at the Castle, his father could stay at home and help his wife with the young ones while still working out of the house for the town's people of Witzend and surrounding communities. The oldest brother and his wife were expecting their first child in the coming months, the second oldest would most likely be proposing soon to his sweetheart of 3 years, and the girls were busy with their work; their designs becoming increasingly popular all over Underland.

Tarrant had been away for over six moths now since Queen Mirana had given his residence at the castle, but he was going to be returning to Witzend this weekend for Litha (1). Hightopp celebrations were always fun and exciting with constant music and dance, tons of food all made by the families in town, and finally ending with huge bonfire in the town square at midnight. Extending an invitation to the Queen herself, Tarrant proudly walked the streets of Witzend escorting the Queen and her knights into the center of it all. The sights, sounds, and smells immediately assaulted Tarrant and he truly felt at home. Excusing himself, he ran over to his family and greeted his parents and brothers with hugs and handshakes. A few stories and jokes were told before Tarrant began scouring the crowd for his sisters. Finally seeing them, he smiled and returned to the Queen's side as she watched the children of the town dance about the May Pole. With each turn, his sisters smiled and waved, and Tarrant grinned right back clapping in time to the music.

But in a matter of a few seconds, all fun and laughter was snuffed out by terror and chaos. All Tarrant saw was black and purple, and his first thought was to grab the Queen and get her to safety. Once he knew she would not be harmed, Tarrant turned and ran back for the others, but it was already too late. Nothing was left, and an eerie silence fell over the grounds except for the crackling of fire chewing through the remaining wood. Walking through the remains, Tarrant hoped and prayed for any sound or sign of survivors, but they were slowly dashed with each step he took. Finally reaching where he had last seen his family, Tarrant found the most precious possessions that he now held on to so dear. Tipped over, but hardly tarnished by the fire laid his father's top hat: slightly blacked by the smoke, pink ribbon singed at the tassels, "10/6" price tag still in tack. Surrounding the hat, he found 5 hat pins: four gold in color, which belonged to the hats Tarrant had made for his brothers and sisters, and a smaller one topped with a peacock feather and beading – a engagement gift from his father to his mother. Gently placing each pin into the top hat behind the ribbon, Tarrant sat the hat atop his head as everything finally sunk in.

No other hat would touch his head again.

_Though there's no one there to guide you_

_No one to take your hand_

_But with faith and understanding_

_You will journey from boy to man _

Standing at a distance, Alice timidly watched her husband with a close eye. Before long, she saw him slump and his shoulders begin to shake as the tears finally took over. She quickly began walking towards him and he met her half way as he sprang up from his kneeling position and all but collapsed into her open arms. Alice held him as tight as possible, while he cried into the crook of her neck. It was time to go home. Supporting him the entire way, she led him back along the path to Hightopp Manor.

By the time they arrived, Tarrant's sobs had become silent tears and not a word had been said. Alice quickly got him upstairs and changed out of his clothes before getting him into their bed. Placing a quick kiss on his forehead, Alice changed quickly as well, not wanting to leave him too long. Sliding in next to Tarrant, she let him wrap his arms tight around her and place his head on her chest. Alice, in turn, cuddled him close with one hand in his hair and the other at the base of his neck, drawing circles in hopes to relieve some of the tension. Immediately she felt the tears begin soaking into her nightgown. After a few moments, Tarrant shifted so his head rested farther down on Alice's body and his lips came in contact with the bump there. Alice felt and heard as he began to whisper to their child in Outlandish. She might not have known what he was saying, but she knew they were promises. Promises of a life he never got to finish.

Soon Tarrant returned to his previous position, and Alice felt his body and breathing get heavier as sleep finally found him. Once sure he was asleep, Alice let her head fall back on the headboard and allowed her own tears to finally escape. She cried for her husband's pain, and the lives lost that day. She cried for the family she never knew, but loved as if she did. Finally releasing her own pain, Alice was able to relax and join Tarrant in the world of dreams. With one last kiss to his head, she let sleep take over with the comfort in knowing that tomorrow would be a better day.

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

(A/N: 1.) Litha – the pagan name given to the celebration of the Summer Solstice.)

"**All'Improvviso Amore" – Josh Groban**

Alice always loved the sea. Something about the salty spray in the air was cleansing. There was no drama, no rules, nothing complicated, just sand, water and sky. That's it. And if you were lucky enough to stand at the shore just as the sun was setting below the horizon, you could watch magic come to life.

And that's exactly what Alice was doing now. Dressed in a white silk nightgown, she stood on the balcony of a simple seaside cottage watching the sun turn the sky beautiful shades of lavender and pink, reminding her of her lover's eye when their love-making slowed to a pace where pleasure overtook release. Smiling at the thought, Alice closed her eyes and breathed deep the ocean air as the winds of change blew through her and whipped her tussled curls about. The winds brought peace, and she let the feeling fill her completely.

During her meditation, Alice felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against a well-toned and bare chest.

"_Mrs._ Hightopp," a voice growled in her ear as a light kiss was pressed to her shoulder.

Shuddering at the use of his brogue, Alice melted into Tarrant's embrace and turned her head to face him. "Mr. Hightopp," she replied lazily.

Chuckling, he kissed her nose and they both returned their attentions to the sunset.

Alice sighed, "I'm glad Mirana let us come here for our honeymoon. While my world may not be as bright and beautiful as Underland… it has its moments."

"Yes," Tarrant agreed, "And it's nice to get away every once and awhile, just the two of us. Plus… we don't have worry about any of the court hearing you _scream_, cricket." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alice gasped in mock surprise, and gently ribbed him with her elbow before turning in his embrace. "_I'm_ loud? I believe your one to talk, _Mr. _Hightopp!" She emphasized her point by pocking him in the chest and giving him a slight shove. "If I'm not mistaken, that last _vocal outburst _was from _you_ and of _my_ doing!"

Tarrant's eyes immediately turned to gold and his brogue came back full force. "Na, ye'r nae mistaken, lass. Belie' me, ah wis thare… och, aye, ah wis _ver_ much thare."

After every few words, Tarrant placed kisses on her shoulder leaving a trail of fire in his wake from her collarbone up her neck. Alice was losing conscious thought fast, as her hands snaked up and around his neck and fisted in his hair. Her knees were weakening and her breathing was picking up its pace. Tarrant's hands grabbed her waist tighter and her pulled her flush against him, showing her his desire. Alice's eye's slipped closed as she let out a wanton moan and her head fell back. The trail of kisses had led Tarrant to the sensitive spot below Alice's ear that he discovered a few hours before. Pausing to let his breath ghost over the spot, he felt Alice shuddered against him, and with a satisfied smirk he quickly attacked with lips, teeth, and tongue.

"HATTER!" Alice screamed, as her eyes flew open. However, he didn't let up. Growling against her skin, he pushed her up against the railing and began to rock his hips against hers.

Giving in to the sensations, Alice wrapped her legs around Tarrant and let him bring her to the peak of ecstasy. Her moans and calls of his name melded with the night breeze, and he soon had her flying.

Letting her come down from her high, Tarrant placed light kisses all over her face. She met his gaze with glassy eyes and a content smile, as they rested their foreheads together.

"Noo, lass. Whit dae ye say aboot round two?"

"Round two! My dear Hatter, can you not count either? I'd say there was no less than _six_ rounds before!"

"Aye, bit a round consists o' a stairt 'n' a stop. 'n' we didnae stop till efter six. Forby, a'm hoping tae double mah record this time around."

Alice's eyes went wide, but before she could say another word, Tarrant tossed her over his shoulder and ran back into the house giggling madly all the way.

And as they joined together for the "second" time that night, Alice felt the most pure love flood her heart and soul. Just like the sea right outside the door.

"**Crazy Little Thing Called Love" – Michael Bublé (org. by Queen)**

Tarrant was stumped. Just a moment ago he was having a normal… well relatively normal conversation with Alice on the White Castle balcony, but now something was different. He began back tracking through their conversation in hopes to figure out what had changed:

She bid him goodnight

She said she was going to miss him when she woke up

They determined she was half mad to dream him up

She still believed this was a dream…

Wait, was that it? Was he sad that he was nothing more than a dream? No, that couldn't be it. It wasn't sadness he was feeling, it more like a thousand breadandbutterflies were fluttering about in his stomach. But how did they get there? Surely he hadn't eaten any; they wouldn't have been very appetizing. Tarrant shook his head and grimaced at the thought. He needed to talk to the Queen… now. He would have waited till tomorrow, but tomorrow was Frabjous Day and there would be no time to spare.

Briskly walking to her room, Tarrant removed his hat at the door and gently knocked. He was greeted with the face of a confused maid peeking through the door.

"Pardon, but is Her Majesty available? I must speak with her," Tarrant said as he worried his hat.

Glancing back inside the room, the maid finally nodded and opened the door so he could enter. Tarrant saw the Queen standing on her balcony as well, staring up at the stars above her. Upon hearing his footsteps, Mirana glanced behind her and gave a small smile.

"It seems everyone can't sleep tonight," Mirana commented while turning around to lean against the railing.

"Your Majesty" He gave a slight bow.

Mirana waved him off. "Please, in private you may call me Mirana. No need for such formality. That goes for Alice too… I'll have to tell her tomorrow."

The breadandbutterflies began somersaulting at the mention of Alice's name, and Tarrant tensed slightly from the sensation. However, his change didn't go unnoticed by Mirana.

"My dear Hatter, what's wrong?" Mirana asked worriedly.

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about, Your Maj – Mirana. It seems that breadandbutterflies have some how gotten inside my stomach."

"Breadandbutterflies?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. Tarrant simply nodded. "I see… so, when did you begin to feel them?"

Tarrant pondered a moment, "I believe it was around Alice's return."

Mirana tired not to smirk, "Ah, and are they constantly fluttering, or only at certain times?"

"Well, they've been more constant as of late, but I usually don't notice them unless I'm around Alice."

The Queen's eyes softened and a smile graced her face as she walked over and placed her hands on Tarrant's shoulders. "Well, I believe I have an answer for you, Hatter."

His eyes widened and he waited for her response like an eager puppy waiting for a treat.

"Hatter, you have feelings for our Champion."

Tarrant's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "I'm sorry Mirana, but I don't follow."

"You're in love, Tarrant."

"Love?"

"Yes. That's why you get those strange feelings every time you're around Alice. It's because you love her."

Tarrant was speechless; he didn't know how to respond to such news. Gently leading him from the balcony and back towards the door Mirana said, "Hatter, why don't you head back to your room, get a good nights rest, and think on it more later. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

Nodding without really hearing, Tarrant slowly made his way back to his room as he kept repeating the Queen's words in his head: You're in love, Tarrant. Love. This was definitely new to Tarrant, and he didn't quite know what to do about it. Could he handle such an emotion such as love? He was mad after all. And if he could, was he even ready for it!

Sinking down into bed, Tarrant pulled the pocket watch from coat pocket and opened it up. But it wasn't the time he was looking at, it was the picture placed on the opposite side: a picture of his mother and father at their 30th wedding anniversary. Tarrant's father had asked for his mother's hand again, and they restated their vows in front of all of their children, friends and family. Tarrant smiled at the memory and allowed a single tear to run down his cheek.

Closing the watch, Tarrant fisted it in his hand and gazed up with a look of new determination in his eyes. Tomorrow was Frabjous Day, and he would stand up as the Champion of Underland. He would take Alice's place to spare her the pain of doing something she never wished to do. Because, Tarrant realized, that he would anything for the woman he loved. Yes, he would lay his life down for her, and all in the name if this crazy little thing called love.

"**Million Dollar Bill" – Whitney Houston**

It was our first year anniversary, and instead of waking up to my husband next to me all I saw was purple mass of fabric. Confused, I pushed myself up on my elbows to get a better view. My eyes immediately went wide and I gasped at the sight of the gorgeous dark purple strapless dress before me. Above that was a matching fancy hat with a note leaning against it. Sitting up fully, I eagerly grabbed the note:

_Mo bhilis__ Alice __(2)__,_

_I would be honored if you wore this outfit and joined me for dinner tonight at 7 o'clock sharp. There will be a carriage to pick you up at 6:30. So don't be late._

_Until then, mo gradh__ (3)__._

_Eternally yours,_

_~Tarrant _

My heart swelled and I gazed at the dress once again. My hand glided gently over the fabric as I reveled in the satin feel. Tarrant had truly outdone himself this time. Picking up the hat next, I smiled at its simple beauty. It could only be described as a woman's top hat, but the brim was larger and slanted. Two ostrich feathers, one garnet, the other white, were placed behind a black silk ribbon that wrapped around the middle of the hat and secured with a jeweled broach in the shape of a thistle.

I placed the hat back on the pillow and stretched as I thought about what to do until dinner. Having slept in later than I thought, and guessing that I wouldn't be seeing my husband until dinner tonight, I decided to make it a day of pampering. Mirana had given us a day off for our anniversary, and it had been quite a while since I had a day to myself.

I danced my way to the kitchen and put the kettle on, then made my way to the bathroom and began to fill the bath with water. Pulling out my special lotions and salts – a wedding gift from Mirana – I selected one that smelled of honeysuckle and poured it in to mix with the running water. As bubbles began to form the smell assaulted my senses and I immediately began to relax. The kettle soon whistled and I quickly ran and made a cup of rose tea with some honey and sugar. With cup in hand I returned to the bath, disrobed, and slid into the steaming water.

Soon all the aches and pains began to vanished and I fully relaxed, lazily washing myself till the water turned cold. Once I got out I had just enough time to prepare myself for the dinner. Sitting if front of the vanity, I began the ritual. My mass of curls were placed in an up-do that wouldn't interfere with the hat, make-up was minimal as to not detract from the outfit, and the only jewelry I wore was my wedding ring, the necklace my mother gave me on the day of my "engagement" party, and the bracelet Tarrant gave me after a year of courting. I smiled at the memory. It was his mother's and he wished me to have it. My poor Hatter thought he'd done something wrong when I immediately began to cry without saying a word. But after giving him a proper kiss, I assured him that he did nothing wrong, I was just touched that he wanted to give me something so special.

Now it was time for the main event. I practically skipped to the bed with excitement and picked up the dress. I slipped it on and as always it fit like a glove. Walking over to the full-length mirror I began to admire the creation. Tarrant was a genius with a needle and thread; the dress truly was exquisite. The bodice looked and fit like a corset, but there was no ribbing to be found, and I could actually breathe! The bottom half continued along the silhouette of my body, hugging my curves before flaring out to the knee. I gave a little twirl and watched the skirt flare out before retrieving the hat. Placing the hat upon my head, I smiled for it truly completed the ensemble. Leave it to Tarrant to make me feel like a million dollars.

I heard the carriage pull up just as I was putting on my shoes, and with one last look in the mirror I ran out the door the meet it. Nodding at the driver, I stepped into the carriage and off we went. The evening breeze kissed my face as I watched views of Underland pass me by and before long I realized exactly where we were going: the lake where Tarrant proposed.

When the carriage finally stopped, I stood and turned towards the lake at which point my heart stopped. Two large trees, one on either side of the clearing, were covered top to bottom with faerie lights. The path leading up to them were lined with little tea candles, and in the middle of the clearing sat a small intimate table set for two, with my beloved Hatter waiting patiently for my arrival. The driver helped me down and I began to make my way down the path. Finally noticing my presence, Tarrant rose from the table with a smile and met me half way.

My smile grew as he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine wrapped about his neck.

"You look beautiful, cricket." He had the most adoring look in his eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself, _mo gradh_."

Chuckled then kissed me with such love a chill ran up and down my spine. Pulling back, I ran my hands down his arms and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Really, Tarrant, the dress and hat are gorgeous. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Alice."

We kissed once more, and then he led me over to the table. He held out my chair so I could sit before rounding the table to his side and popping the bottle of Champaign. Once both glasses were filled, dinner was served and our night began. Dinner and dessert were delicious – both gifts from Thackery – and conversation was kept away from work by focusing on fond memories. The night was also filled with subtle touches and piercing looks, to the point I thought I would burst. After we had digested for a bit, Tarrant suddenly brought my hand to his lips and he kissed the back of my hand.

"I have a surprise." His eyes were sparkling and he grinned from ear to ear.

I curiously watched him run behind the one tree and roll out something covered with a white cloth. Whipping off the cloth, Tarrant held his arms out presenting the item: the old record player from the tea party.

"Ta da!"

My hand flew to my mouth, covering my giggles, as Tarrant began to fiddle with the arm. This was going to be interesting; I doubted any record could be played decently on that old thing. But once the needle was set on the record and the disk began to spin, music flowed through the speaker loud and clear. He was playing our wedding song. My hand clamped tighter over my mouth hiding my gasp and trying to stop the tears that were threatening to come.

Walking over to me, Tarrant bowed and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance, mi'lady?"

Taking his hand, he swept me into a waltz. I clung to him tightly and buried my face in the crook of his neck. His lips came right next to my ear and he began to sing along with the record. I let the tears flow freely now. Everything was so perfect and beautiful; I had the most perfect man for a husband. I could never deny my feelings for him. I tried to many times when I was younger and "independent", but I never truly could. Tarrant Hightopp would always be the man for me.

As the music slowed to a stop, Tarrant dipped me low then brought me back up so that his face was inches from mine.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Hightopp."

I grinned broadly; I would never get tired of hearing that.

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Hightopp."

Once I spoke those words, Tarrant closed the distance between us and pulled me into a blissful kiss. The perfect end to our romantic night.

(A/N: The ideas for: mo bhilis, mo gradh, and Tarrant giving Alice something of his mothers were all borrowed from the wonderful Starlight623. I TAKE NO CREDIT. And if you haven't read their AIW stories you MUST! Go, read them! Now! :D

2.) Mo bhilis – Scots-Gaelic for 'My sweet'

3.) Mo gradh – Scots-Gaelic for 'My love'

These were found from the internet, so if anyone does speak this language and I'm wrong, I apologize immensely! This is not my intention!)

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks! I hope you're still enjoying the stories. I don't know if I'm as pleased with these stories as my last chapters, but class has been busy this week. Please R & R and let me know what you think!

Thanks again to all who have favorited and reviewed the story, it means a lot! You make me happier with each new message in my inbox. :D

Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


	4. Songs 16 to 20

*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the characters from Alice in Wonderland (2010). They belong to Lewis Carroll and the mad, brilliant Tim Burton

A/N: After a week full of lab reports and a mid-term, it does feel good to fic again :). Installment 4 is here and ready for your viewing pleasure! Also, song #2 is dedicated to Starlight623: 1.) Because she helped me out of my writing funk for this chapter, and 2.) well, she'll understand when she reads the title, haha X-P.

Enjoy!

* * *

"**Second Chance" – Shinedown**

Alice faltered. At a four-inch distance she held fate in her hands. In one direction a one-way ticket back to London and her boring life of propriety, social status, and corsets. In the other, a chance to stay in the world she loved and have the adventures she only ever dreamed of.

"You could stay."

Looking up, all Alice saw was shear desperation in his eyes, and it nearly broke her heart. Why? She had been forced to make so many decisions during her few days in Underland, why this one more? What more did she have to prove? The vial inched closer and closer as Alice popped the top. Just as the vial was brought to her lips, the quick intake of breath across from her made Alice flinch slightly. Her eyes immediately went to Hatter's face: slightly parted lips, wide eyes, the thin line of glassy tears just forming.

That was all it took, and Alice felt her heart shatter. Closing her eyes tight to stop her own tears from falling, Alice quickly capped the vial and thrust her hand down to her side. Turning to face where the Queen was standing, she opened her eyes again.

"I'm going to need a day."

Mirana gave a small smile and nodded, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

And with that, the small band of Underlandians that remained turned and began to make the long trek back to the castle. It had been a long day. Upon hearing that she was going to stay, Tarrant felt that he could futterwhacken all over again, but the pained and confused look on Alice's face kept his spirits in check. He wished nothing more than to go to Alice and hold her till the pain went away. But he knew he could not; in the end it was her choice and her choice alone. Watching Alice swing up on the back of the bandersnatch, Tarrant fell into step beside the beast, always at Alice's side.

The walk back was slow and quiet, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Alice eventually began to doze, the physical and mental exhaustion finally taking its toll. Tarrant would glance her way every few minutes to make sure she stayed a top the bandersnatch, but other than that he made no move to disturb her peace.

Once they reached the castle, Alice was escorted to her rooms and a maid helped her remove the armor. As soon as the nightgown was on, she wasted no time slipping into the soft down comforter and sheets. Her head hit the pillow, and immediately Alice succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

When morning came, Alice awoke to the piercing rays of the sun and she opened her eyes slowly. She had no desire to get out of bed, but she had to make her decision. Getting out of the bed, Alice didn't bother changing and stepped out onto the balcony. Sinking down into the small love seat, she began the mental argument while staring out at the beauty around her.

Alice had done the best she could to make her mother understand. This was _her_ life and she had to live it the way she wanted to, even if that meant in her own world that she created. Her father always understood; it was important to nourish and encourage a child's imagination, for the world would be a boring place without it. However, Alice's mother didn't feel the same way. Yes, these ideas were fine for a child, but a young woman? No. At some point she needed to grow up. And once her father passed away, Alice's mother had become more insistent. Helen Kingsley wanted only the best for Alice and felt this existed in a world of fine lace, tight corsets, heavy stockings, and proper place.

Alice wasn't angry; she was just _very_ frustrated! What was so wrong with accepting someone for who there were? Maybe this goodbye _was_ her second chance. Underland was the world she always dreamed of and more. There were no rules, no dress codes. Every one acted as they wished to be, and no one faulted them for it. But could she just up and leave her mother like that?

Then her thoughts turned to Hatter, loyal, sweet, courageous Hatter who was with her every step of the way. He had been by her side from the very beginning, keeping her out of harms way, and helping her find her muchness. That poor man had been through so much pain and heartache in his life; how could she up and leave him like that? Alice's emotions were finally reaching their breaking point and the tears began to flow.

Tarrant was starting to get worried. Alice sleeping in past breakfast: expected, having her not show her face until lunch: understandable. However, when lunchtime came and went and Alice still hadn't emerged from her room, that's when Tarrant began to get nervous. He decided that he would go and check on her quickly to make sure she didn't need anything, then head to his workshop.

Stopping outside her door, Tarrant knocked quietly, "Alice?"

When he received no answer her tried once more, a bit louder. With still no answer, he sighed in defeated and turned to leave. But as soon as he turned his back to the door, a small sound from within made him stop. Placing his ear against the hard wood, Tarrant's heart nearly lodged in his throat at what he heard. Desperate to get inside, he tried the doorknob and was happy to find it open. Tarrant rushed inside and looked around frantically until he eyed the balcony. There he saw the top of Alice's golden head over the back of the couch, shaking as the sobs wracked her body.

Quickly moving to her side, Tarrant knelt beside the couch and placed one of his bandaged hands on her knee.

"Alice?"

Slowly her head rose, and Tarrant looked into a face that wasn't his Alice. With blood shot eyes, and tear-stained cheeks, Alice threw herself at Tarrant, wrapping her arms tight around him and continued to weep into his shirt. She knew she shouldn't do this with her decision still up in the air, but she needed the comfort. Moving so that he now sat beside her on the couch, Tarrant tightened his hold on Alice and rocked her as he whispered comforts to her in Outlandish.

They remained in that position for a few moments before Tarrant finally accepted what he had to say to her. He hated to see her cry, and if this would end her tears, he would sacrifice his chances of spending eternity with her. Defeated, Tarrant pulled back from the embrace and lifted Alice's chin so that she looked him in the eye.

"If part of your reason for possibly choosing Underland involves me, please don't let my emotions of you leaving affect your decision. I just want you to be happy, Alice. That's all I ever wanted, was your happiness."

Alice eyes widened and her lips slightly parted at his words.

"That's the first time anyone has every said that to me."

A smile once again graced her face, and Tarrant sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived.

"Maybe goodbye is a second chance!"

_Goodbye? _Tarrant felt his heart drop to his stomach and he watched Alice spring from the seat and run back into the bedroom. Momentarily stunned, he finally regained his senses and scrambled after Alice. Looking to his left he found her sitting at the desk writing furiously. Once finished, Alice folded the paper twice and turned to Tarrant.

"Can you take me to the White Queen's chambers, Tarrant? I have my answer."

Refusing to let his voice show his emotions, Tarrant simply nodded and led her through the hallways. Upon reaching Her Majesty's chambers, they were immediately ushered in and welcomed by the Queen.

"Ah Alice, I'm assuming you have come to a final decision?"

"Yes, your Majesty. But first might I inquire if this letter can be sent to my house in London?"

"Of course…. Absolem!" Mirana called out.

Within a few seconds the blue butterfly appeared and landed on the Queen's shoulder.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"My dear Absolem, Alice has a favor to ask you."

"Absolem, would you be able to take this letter to my mother's house?"

The butterfly sighed loudly, "I become a butterfly and suddenly I'm the royal messenger. Will that be all?"

"Yes, Absolem, that will be all. Thank you."

With that, he flew over and grasped the letter from Alice's outstretched hand. In the blink of an eye, he was gone along with the letter, and Alice continued to speak.

"With that done, your Majesty. I came to inform you that I will be staying here in Underland."

Then turning to Tarrant, she looked him right in the eye, "For good."

Immediately, everything about him brightened: his clothes, his face, his smile. Tarrant ran to Alice, picked her up, and began to spin around as they both smiled and laughed like two children on a playground. Mirana smiled affectionately at the pair. As soon as he set her down, Tarrant began to ramble.

"Oh Alice, this is wonderful news! You are welcome to come and live with me if you'd like, only if you do not wish to stay here at the castle, of course. Oh! We shall have so much fun together. And just imagine the tea parties! Oh dear, and you shall need clothes to wear. I make you the most perfect dresses, now that you're the proper Alice-size. And hats! Yes, lots of Alice-y style hats to match. You'll look absolutely stunning, Alice! Oh goodness, I have so many ideas running through my head! I best go catch them, before I forget them all. Please, come to my workshop when you're finished talking with the Queen… Your Majesty," He said with a bow, and then ran out the door.

Alice simply laughed and smiled, she didn't have the heart to stop him. Now turning to the Queen, both women smiled brightly at one another. _Propriety be damned, _Alice thought as she ran to Mirana and hugged her tight. Mirana returned the gesture with equal fervor.

"Welcome home, Alice."

"It's good to be home."

"**When You Taught Me How to Dance" – Katie Melua (From the org. motion picture: Miss Potter)**

I'll never forget the day I taught Tarrant how to waltz. That man knew every dance under the sun… except _that_ one. He managed to keep this secret from me for almost two years, until it was thrust upon him and there was no way for him to escape.

During our year-and-a-half courting, Tarrant and I went to every ball and gala Mirana threw. Being the two lovebirds we were, we cherished the nights where we could get all dressed up, have fun, and dance the night away in each other's arms. Tarrant would keep us on the dance floor for every song the band played; however, once a slow waltz would begin, he would claim that his feet needed a rest and would lead us off to the side. I never complained because while my husband is an excellent dancer, he's quite… _vigorous_ with his motions. I relished the few moments I could sit and catch my breath.

* * *

After Tarrant finally proposed, Mirana designated herself as official wedding planner. She made sure that the three of us would sit down for at least two hours everyday and go over detail after detail. Now don't get me wrong, I love Mirana dearly, but some days I wished to strangle her! I didn't care what pattern was on my china plates; I just wanted something my guests could eat off of! Luckily, Tarrant was always there with a calming hand, and took over the decision-making.

On the day of the "big reveal", we had finally moved from the wedding to the reception, and Mirana was talking about some of the Otherworld traditions she'd like to incorporate into the ceremony.

"Now, if I'm correct in saying, Alice, the bride and grooms first dance is done to a waltz correct?"

"Yes." And with my affirmation, I felt Tarrant tense beside me. I cast a worried glance at my fiancé's face, but he refused to look at me.

"Umm… Mirana, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course," she stated and grabbed her notes as she walked inside.

Turning to Tarrant, I asked, "Darling, what is it?"

He took a big breath and finally looked at me, "Alice, I – I don't know how to… waltz."

I laughed once in relief. "Is that all?" I questioned as I cupped his face and kissed his cheek, "This explains your behavior at the balls completely. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

A small blush crept onto his face and he lowered his gaze to his lap sheepishly. I pulled him into a fierce hug, and said, "Well, that can be easily rectified."

Standing up, I walked inside and explained the situation to Mirana. She nodded her head in understanding and told me she'd see us tomorrow.

Walking back out, I stood in front of my fiancé. His worried gaze slowly met mine, but I returned his look with a smile and stretched out my hand. Tarrant cautiously took it, and I pulled him to his feet. We stood in the middle of the balcony, as I placed his hands where they needed to be.

After I showed him the basic steps and told him how he was supposed to lead me, we began to circle very slowly. Every few steps, Tarrant would miss count, tread on my foot, and stop completely while apologizing profusely. I just kept a firm grip on his hand and shoulder so he couldn't run off and kissed his cheek each time.

"You're doing wonderful, love. You've almost got it."

Being a rather quick learner, in about 20 minutes the initial worry was finally gone, and Tarrant had me spinning and twirling about the floor as if he had done this for years. I was so proud of him.

* * *

For about a week or so after that day, I didn't get to see Tarrant much during the day, so I would discuss wedding ideas with Mirana by myself. I assumed he had a lot of hat orders to fill, and Mirana never doubted my assumptions, so I had no reason to be suspicious.

When he finally did return to our meetings, the first words out of Tarrant's mouth were to tell Mirana that he had found the perfect song for our first dance. He slipped Mirana a piece of folded paper. She glanced at the name, smiled and nodded, before placing it in her notes, "I'll inform the band presently, so they can start rehearsing."

"Don't I get to see it?" I asked with a pout.

Tarrant chuckled and winked, "No, mo gradh. It's a surprise."

I raised a questioning eyebrow, but said no more. Tarrant did love his surprises.

* * *

At last, the day was here and I was finally Mrs. Tarrant Hightopp. We had nothing but eyes for each other as we were announced at the reception and walked to the center of the dance floor.

Just before the music started, Tarrant grabbed my hands and whispered, "I spent days making small trips Above to find us the perfect song. Once I heard this, I knew it could be no other." He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, "I love you, Alice."

Placing his hands, he turned to the conductor and nodded. He swept me into the dance, and as I began to listen to the words of the song, the tears began to flow.

"_When you taught me how to dance_

_Years ago with misty eyes_

_Every step and silent glance_

_Every move a sweet surprise_

_Someone must have taught you well_

_To beguile and to entrance_

_For that night you cast your spell_

_And you taught me how to dance_

_Light reflections in a lake_

_I recall what went before_

_As I give, I'll learn to take_

_And to be alone no more_

_Other lights may light my way_

_I may even find romance_

_But I won't forget that night_

_When you taught me how to dance_

_Cold winds blow_

_But on those hills you'll find me_

_And I know_

_You're walking right behind me_

_When you taught me how to dance_

_Years ago with misty eyes_

_Every step and silent glance_

_Every move a sweet surprise_

_Someone must have taught you well_

_To beguile and to entrance_

_For that night you cast your spell_

_And you taught me how to dance_

_And you taught me how to dance."_

As the song came to an end, he dipped me low and then brought me back up with a large grin on his face. Immediately, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Cheers and claps erupted around us, but I heard none of it; I was too lost in the kiss from the most perfect man in the world.

"**God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You" – N'Sync**

(A/N: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! :D)

9 months and 14 hours later, I sat beside my gorgeous wife's sleeping form as I held the second love of my life: Angeli Hightopp. She was the most beautiful baby girl I'd ever seen. I kept asking myself over and over again if this was all true. For, my life seemed too perfect to be real.

I stared down at the next generation of the Hightopp Clan, and a single tear slid down my cheek. I had thought my life was complete and whole once Alice chose to stay in Underland, but then Angeli came and erased one more hidden scar from my painful past. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever image for love to feel like this. Yes, there was the deep love Alice and I shared, but the love between a father and a daughter; it felt so much different. Every slight movement and small sound she made, made my heart fill with a warmth that spread throughout my body and made me tingle with pride. I knew from the moment they set her in my arms that she was going to get spoiled rotten, but I didn't care.

Leaning forward, I placed a small kiss on Angeli's head right where the bright orange curls were beginning to form. A soft coo emitted from her lips and slowly she began to open her eyes. Impossible blue met my intense green, and I watched in complete fascination as her eyes curiously roamed my face; trying to figure out who exactly was holding her.

"Hello, little one," I said with a smile.

It was like staring into the eyes of an angel. Taking my free hand and entwining my fingers with Alice's, I corrected: _our_ angel - my little miracle. Softly I began to sing to her a lullaby I used to hear my mother sing to my sisters:

"_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent_

_A little more time_

_On you..."_

At the end of the verse, Angeli's small little hand popped out of the blanket and reached towards my face. Releasing my hand from Alice's, I slowly brought my one finger forward and placed it into her palm. Instinctively, her tiny little fingers enclosed around mine, and she smiled at me. My tears of joy flowed freely now, as I laughed in amazement, and grinned back at the child I helped create. How did I ever live without that smile before?

Slowly, her eyes began to drupe closed once more, and my precious Angeli fell back to sleep. Getting up carefully so as not to wake her, I walked over to the basinet and place her inside. With on last smile, I crept back to the bed and slid in next to my wife. Pulling her close, I held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm…. Tarrant?" she questioned sleepily.

"Shhhh, dear. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Mmm… For [yawn] what?"

"For being the most beautiful, and wonderful wife. For always being you. And for bring the most perfect daughter into this world."

"[Yawn] Anything for you, love," she replied with a quick kiss, "But you're carrying the next one."

I chuckled and kissed her once more, "Of course, cricket."

And with that we both fell into a blissful sleep.

"**Beautiful Disaster" – Kelly Clarkson**

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_Lord, it just ain't right_

Yes, he is mad. I knew that from the very beginning, and willingly accepted it when I said yes to his marriage proposal. It isn't his fault for who he is. A side affect of the trade, and a damaged past to fan the flames, Tarrant Hightopp is quite the exquisite extreme. Yet, for someone who has suffered so much, he is the kindest, most gentle person I know. A loving husband and father, a passionate lover, and a loyal friend; no one gives him the credit he deserves. I can't count the number of times I've tried to save him from himself, but nothing can be done. All I can do is simply be there for him – be his rock, his guiding light. No one deserves to suffer like he does, but just as long as he always comes back to me.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight _

He is everything I dreamed my husband to be. All my faerie tales wrapped up into one – my true knight in a large, green top hat. The strength he has shown to protect the ones he loves is nothing less that what I know he is capable of. He has saved a Queen, given himself up for me, been tortured by the hand of Stayne, and stood by my side on Frabjous Day, just so I'd remain safe and he could avenge his family that was so savagely taken away. Too many times I've heard him call himself broken, and I refuse to hear it. Furious, I scream and yell at him to stop. I break down, begging him to tell me where he's broken so that I might fix it. But he just kisses me, touches me, loves me, till my pain goes away, but it's not right. He's the one who needs to be saved - not me.

A few times, I'll admit I tried to change him, but I've scolded myself for even thinking such things. He's perfect the way he is. Even during the nights when I have to wake him from his nightmares, and he holds me tight till the crying subsides. As long as he holds me tight, and knows I'm there and always will be, I don't care.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy, hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long…_

_Waited so long._

I cherish the days when it's just the two of us, or us and our daughter, and we have a day of complete and utter nonsense. Where only laughter and smiles exist. There is no pain on those days. I watch my husband's face, and there's nothing but love and happiness. I pray for endless days such as these – my miracle days. But they only ever last so long… pain is never too far away. I've waited so long for a life free of pain. I've waited _too_ long. What a mad, crazy, wonderful idea that would be.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

The nights Tarrant and I make love, I have the most glorious husband. As my hands roam his body, there is no softer touch in the world and I want nothing more than to completely melt into him and become one. But then my hands feel the rough scars along his back from the wicked tongue of the whip – like the frayed ends of a fabric. He shudders at my touch and remembers. But all the anger that he feels and the pain imprinted in his memory forever becomes a passion that I never knew existed. He takes me until my toes curl, my body arches, and I scream out his name with wild abandon. My nails bite into the skin of his back creating fresh scars above the rest; scars I know he wears proudly. Finding his own release, he screams right back – full of madness, anger, and revenge. But once is never enough, and he takes me again, and again, and again. I let him use me until he has reached some sort of satisfaction. He rolls off me, and I already miss and crave his touch. Each time seems to never be enough, and I repeatedly kiss him as an open invitation to continue. Insatiable his calls me, but he knows – as well as I do – that he has already asked of me more than I can handle. In truth, I'd let him have me every second of every day if that was what he wished. However, Tarrant – ever the gentleman – would never ask that much of me.

I offer all I can to take the pain away, but Tarrant only takes the little he needs. It frustrates me to no end, but that's my husband: ever the strong one, ever the savior.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Yes, my husband may be mad, but he's beautiful. A beautiful disaster.

"**Lay All Your Love On Me" – ABBA **

I don't consider myself a jealous man, just… protective of what is mine. Not that I ever consider Alice property, but she does wear a wedding ring _and_ bare my last name. You'd think some of the men of the court would get the picture by now! I'll admit I was getting better with watching other men dance with my Alice, but not this guy. Something about they way he was acting towards Alice had put me on edge for some time now. It was the middle of their second dance, and he didn't seem to want to let her go. Suddenly, he leaned his closer to her ear, and that's when the madness in me snapped.

I flew across the dance floor and grabbed the boy by the collar, bringing him inches from my face, "She's a mairried wifie, lad!"

The boy's eyes went wide at the sight of my yellow ones, and he began to tremble. His mouth constantly moved, trying to form words, but nothing came out.

"Tarrant!"

I knew I was in for it, but I was too angry to notice.

"Tarrant!" Alice had grabbed my chin and made me look at her, her eyes were fuming, "he was just trying to tell me something! The music was too loud, so he had to lean closer."

Before I even had the chance to reply, Alice turned on her heel and stormed out of the ballroom. I growled in anger and frustration, making the boy in my hand shake even harder.

Glaring at him once more, I said through clenched teeth, "Be gaen wi' you."

Releasing him, the courtier dashed away faster than a rabbit in a waistcoat. Once alone, I sighed deeply and groaned at the realization that I was going to have to deal with an angry wife when I got home. Walking back to our table I grabbed our few belongings and head to the gate to hail a carriage.

Upon my arrival at Hightopp Manor, all the lights were off from inside the house and I shuddered at the foreboding sensation I got from it. Thanking the driver, I slowly made my way in. Creeping up the stairs, I prayed she wasn't awake. I pushed the door to our bedroom open at a snails pace and peeked inside. Luckily, my prayers had been answered; Alice was already in bed, asleep, but her back was turned towards me. I was going to get it in the morning.

Sighing dejectedly, I quietly took of my dress clothes, placed my hat on the table beside the bed, and crawled in next to Alice. I kept a safe distance between us, knowing that if I tried to make-up now I'd be sleeping on the couch quicker that you could say futterwhacken. Closing my eyes, I slipped into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I awoke with a groan as the sun light poured in through the open window. Turning slightly, I saw Alice was already up. I let my face fall back into the pillow and I let out a growl wondering when the fight was going to start. Blindly, my hand reached out to the nightstand in search of my hat. When my hand couldn't find it, I looked up and found it to be missing. The madness started to creep back again. Now was not the time for games: I had a ruined evening at the ball, an angry wife to contend with, and now my hat was missing. If Chess was in any way involved, he was going to get skinned for my next creation.

And so began my search for my treasured hat. I searched everywhere in the house, high and low, but I had no such luck. The only was place left was workshop, just across the garden. Marching to the door, I threw it open and was stopped dead in my tracks. For there atop my workbench sat Alice wearing my hat. Only my hat.

"Looking for something, darling?" she asked in a sickly-sweet innocent voice.

"Och, juist mah bunnet. Bit it seems ye found it fur me." I notice how my brogue made her involuntarily shudder, and I felt myself grow harder.

"Now Tarrant, we must discuss you attitude towards the gentlemen at court."

I finally walked into the building and shut the door, "Aye, Alice. Bit yer mine."

"Yes, I understand that, Tarrant. However, that doesn't give you the right to scare off every man who wished to have a dance with me."

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on her words, so I simply repeated my statement, "Bit. Yer. Mine."

Suddenly her eyes darkened, and her smile became sinister, "Then prove it."

That was all the invitation I needed. I practically flew across the workroom and my mouth assaulted the pert nubs on her chest.

"Tarrant," she moaned and fisted her hands in hair. I hardened to the point of it being painful. Now was not the time for being slow or proper. I threw my pants down to pool around my ankles, grabbed Alice beneath her knees and pulled her to the edge of the desk. Almost immediately I thrust into her.

She gasped at the sensation and I felt her want to fall back onto the desk, but I tightened my hold around her waist and kept her flush against me. Alice's questioning gaze met mine, and I simply grinned madly back at her. I began a quick pace from the start, and her mouth fell open in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around me. My Alice was so tight she felt wonderful from this new angle.

"Och, Alice. Ye'r amazing!"

She couldn't even respond, except for the delicious moans passing through her lips. They became louder and louder as I increased my speed, and soon turned into my name; I knew she was close. Finally, I felt her walls clench around me and I tumbled over the edge with her as we screamed each other's names. Alice fell limp against my body, and it took all my remaining strength to keep us upright. Once I was able to focus again, I felt her trembling against me, so I tightened my hold around her.

"Thank ye, mo gradh. Ah needed that."

She laughed once, "You usually do."

Still feeling her tremble, I pushed her back slightly and looked at her worriedly, "Urr ye alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just may need some more recovery time if we ever do that again."

"A'll keep tha' in mynd."

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she was calm, she placed her hands on either side of my face, and looked straight into my eyes. Her face was dead serious.

"I. Love. You."

I chuckled and gave her a quick kiss, "I know, cricket. Sometimes I just need a reminder that you're truly all mine."

"Well, your reminder might come as a kick in the pants soon if you keep becoming jealous! Mirana will stop sending us invitations!"

"I know, love, and I'm sorry."

She sighed while shaking her head, "Apology accepted."

Reaching up, she took my hat off her head and placed it on mine. "There, you look yourself again."

Laughing, I pulled her into a kiss.

My Alice was something special all right.

* * *

A/N: Ahem [blushes], well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed part 4! Again, please be gentle. I'm still getting used to the whole "smut" thing.

R & R, please! And virtual cookies will be sent your way :). Any kind, just name your poison!

Thank you!

Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


	5. Songs 21 to 25

*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the characters from Alice in Wonderland (2010). They belong to Lewis Carroll and the mad, brilliant Tim Burton

A/N: I am so so SO sorry for the delay! As my summer class was drawing to close, the final two weeks were spent studying for exams and writing lab reports… so much fun! *rolls eyes* And I thought the 5 weeks home would make me a writing machine, but alas this was not the case; again, I deeply apologize. But here's part 5 none-the-less, I hope you enjoy. (P.S. – please, read A/N at the end, thanks!)

Now on wi' ye…

* * *

"**Pour Some Sugar On Me" – Def Leppard**

(A/N: Dedicated to the lovely Witch Nova. She knows why, and all this lovely naughty madness is due to her X-D.)

It was an unusual day for both Alice and Tarrant. Mirana had given both of them the day off, and the couple decided to make the best of it by doing absolutely nothing. First, was to sleep in and then just waste the rest of the day in each other's company.

Tarrant stretched languidly in bed as the warm rays of early afternoon caressed his face. Letting his arm fall back down, he hoped that his hand would come in contact with the side of his wife's hip, but instead found Alice's side completely empty. Confused, Tarrant looked over and only saw tossed sheets and a piece of paper placed upon her pillow. Sitting up on his elbows, he lifted the paper; it had nothing but two words written on it:

_Tea tables._

Tarrant simply shrugged and stood up, stretching once again. Before grabbing some clothes, he glanced out the window towards the tea tables. There in his favorite high, wing-backed chair, he caught a glimpse of Alice's baby blue skirt and a white porcelain teacup appearing and disappearing behind the wing as she sipped her tea. Quickly changing, Tarrant made his way outside to make sure everything was all right.

Coming up to the side of chair, Tarrant broke Alice's reverie.

"Good afternoon, cricket," he said with a large grin.

"Ah, you're awake," Alice replied with smile of her own, "Good afternoon, love."

She leaned forward and placed her cup on the table, then tilted her head up waiting. Getting the hint, Tarrant leaned in the rest of the way and placed a quick kiss to her lips; however, that's not what Alice had in mind. As soon as she felt him begin to pull away, she captured his lips once more, and her right hand came up to lightly cup his face. While the kiss remained slow and sweet, it became quite sensual and full of promises. The sensation made Tarrant's toes curl in… anticipation…? But he decided to push those thoughts aside for now.

Pulling away once more, he questioned, "Is everything alright? I got your note."

"Oh, yes, everything is fine. I just had a curious dream last night. With us and these very tea tables actually."

"Anything I can help with?"

"You just might." Alice's smile turned into a smirk, and a glint came to her eyes.

Tarrant swallowed thickly, wondering just what he got himself into.

"Well, it began first like this." And before he could even blink, Alice had switched their places: Tarrant was now seated in his chair and Alice was straddling his lap. Her hands were placed on either side of his head, flat against the back of the chair. Her body loomed overhead, and the mass of blond curls veiled them both from the bright sun. Staring deep into Alice's eyes, Tarrant didn't know whether to be scared or aroused.

"R-right," his voice wavered slightly, "seems pretty s-straight forward so far."

Alice's grin widened at his statement.

"So, what happened nex-"

But Tarrant didn't get to finish his question as Alice's mouth plundered his, like a person starved for weeks on end. Tarrant responded in kind as all thoughts fled from his mind except for Alice on top of him. His hands came up and rested on her hips, as hers found their way into his hair.

Suddenly, Alice's kisses became frantic and needy, and her hands dove beneath her skirt to Tarrant's trousers. Tarrant answered with deft fingers that had the top of her dress untied and hanging limply around her waist quicker than she had anticipated. His thumbs skimmed and caressed across the top of her peaks, causing Alice to momentarily pause in her mission and throw her head back in bliss. She moaned in utter rapture, and Tarrant smirked at the sound before his mouth replaced his right hand and mimicked the motions of his left thumb and forefinger.

Alice knew if she didn't finish her original undertaking now all of her senses would be lost to her husband's deliciously wicked ministrations. Shaking her muddled head slightly, her hands once more moved to Tarrant's trousers and unzipped the front to release him from his corduroy prison. Cupping both sides of his face, Alice brought Tarrant from her chest to her lips and kissed him with such love as she lowered herself on top of him.

Tremors wracked and small noises escaped both parties as Alice filled herself completely. Her hands finally came to rest a top the chair, while Tarrant's found her hips and he leaned back into the chair, submitting to her control. Relishing the feeling for a moment, Alice began to rock back and forth with only slight guidance from Tarrant. The feeling was pure magic as the couple continued their dance. Tarrant felt himself getting closer and closer with each shift and rock, but he knew Alice was nowhere near as close as him.

"Love, please… I – I need to do this with you."

Alice could only respond with a rushed nod. With this confirmation, Tarrant managed to keep Alice tight against his body with his right arm, as his left swiped across the table removing any remnants of the tea party from that end. In a matter of seconds, he had her flat on the tabletop, as he stood hunched over the edge. Schooling his own emotions, Tarrant focused solely on Alice, so she might catch up. Looming over her, he began moving within her, reckless and wild.

To say Alice was in heaven was an understatement. Clawing at both edges of the tea table, the fabric bunched beneath her hands and her back arched high as she cried out pleasures and encouragements. Tarrant took advantage of her position and once again began to tease her breasts with his mouth. Finally he had her screaming his name, and the madness in him snapped. Knowing all self-control was out the window, Tarrant needed to end this now. Without disrupting the rhythm, he reach down between them and began to stroke Alice. That was all she needed as she screamed and shuddered beneath his body.

Tarrant responded in kind as Alice's glorious release pushed him over the edge, and milked him for all his worth. All but collapsing on the table, the couple remained clutching one another and panting until their high subdued.

Eventually, Tarrant heaved a sigh, "Ah, a new reason to love these tables." He giggled, "Such naughty dreams, cricket!"

"Well, when you're married to a mad man…"

The couple laughed as Tarrant pushed himself back up and into his chair, while bringing Alice with him.

He placed a quick kiss on her nose, "I love you, Alice."

"And I love you, Tarrant," she smiled as her fingers threaded and tangled in his hair.

Sighing, she cuddled close, and the pair began to dose basking in the slowly setting sun and the deep love they have for one another.

"**Heros" – David Bowie**

While she can be classified as a "girlie girl", our daughter Angeli has quite the adventurous spirit. Tarrant always has to comment that she gets it from me, but this is coming from a man who wielded a claymore against the Knave of Hearts. Me, indeed! But I digress. From the moment she learned and understood my title as "Champion of Underland", Angeli begged to hear the story of Frabjous Day. It became her favorite bedtime story in no time. Tarrant would join us every now and then, adding grand embellishments here and there, glorifying my win. However, a few times I had to send him out… no need to get the girl more riled up before bed than she already was.

No sooner, when her birthday rolled around, Mallyumpkin gifted her with a small wooden replica of Tarrant's sword. Never had I seen such a sight as a young girl in a frilly, bright purple dress lunging and stabbing at imaginary foes with a wooden sword. At that point, I walked over to my husband and slid my arms around his waist.

"She has the Hightopp form." The pride positively shone in his eyes.

"Aye, tha' sheh does."

From that point on, she would beg me time and time again to play "Frabjous Day" with her, but I normally had to decline. Especially when Tarrant was home. Talking about it was one thing, but putting a visual to the story… I didn't want to risk the reaction. I hated to see the disappointed look on Angeli's face, but she didn't know the savagery of that day; the horrors her father had seen in his life. And I thanked the Fates every night that she probably never would.

But today, Angeli was lucky. Tarrant was away at Mamoreal working on the many hat orders for the upcoming ball; he would most likely be late. So, when Angeli sauntered up to me with that "all to innocent" look on her face, I knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"Mummy, can't we be heroes for just one day? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Her eyes became large and turned a light sky blue as her lip turned into that puppy-dog pout. She really had been spending too much time around Tarrant.

Sighing, I knew arguing would be futile. Angeli was quickly obtaining Tarrant's temper… and my stubbornness. There would be no peace until she got her way. I agreed to her request and her face instantly brightened. Jumping up and down in excitement, she clutched her sword in her left hand and grabbed mine with her right, pulling me out of the house into the front yard.

Upon reaching an open clearing, Angeli let go of my hand and spun to face me in a fighting stance. I bent my knees slightly, held my hands up like two claws, and began to speak in a low, rumbling growl.

"Make your move, young one. But defeating me is impossible."

"Then this should be easy. For I _believe_ in the impossible."

And with that said, she began lunging and swinging her little sword at me. Yet I managed to side step and jump out of the way each time. After about her twelfth failed attempt, Angeli threw down her sword with a huff.

"Mummy! What can't I defeat you?" she whined.

"Well… did you think of your six impossible things before breakfast today?"

My little girl gasped, realizing she hadn't.

"Well, then. Better late than never," I said with a smile.

Angeli nodded her head vigorously and we resumed our positions. She began…

"One. I live in a place called Underland."

_Swoosh. Stab._

"Two. My best friends are a hare, a mouse, a Queen, and a cat!"

_Zip. Slice._

"Three. I have a mummy who's half mad, and a daddy who's completely bonkers."

_Spin. Snap._

"Four. One day I will be a great hattress."

_Swing. Swoop._

"Five. Using butter to butter-up a watch will make it work every time."

_Slash. Lunge._

"Six. My name is Angeli Hightopp and I _am _the Champion of Underland."

With her sixth statement completed, her smile turned devilish. The sword dropped from her hand and she dove at me, bringing us both to the ground. We laughed the entire way. Once we had composed ourselves, I stood and picked Angeli up. Lifting her high into the air, I spun us around and proclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen! The new Champion of Underland: ANGELI HIGHTOPP!"

We spun and laughed until the sound of clapping brought us back to earth. Looking to the direction of the sound, I saw my husband leaning against one of the trees. I froze instantly; however, he eyes remained the vibrant green I loved so much. Smiling, he pushed off the trunk and started towards us.

"Bravo, young champion. But I believe something is missing from this grand celebration."

And without missing a beat, Tarrant began to futterwhaken quite vigorously about the yard. Angeli giggled at her father's silliness and ran out to join him. Soon I was left standing by myself, watching the two loves in my life dance about as if they were made out of water itself. Staring down at the wooden sword I now held in my hand, I smiled at the memories after my victory on that Day.

Then without warning, I threw the sword behind me and ran towards my husband and daughter.

If you can't beat them… join them.

"**Roll to Me" – Del Amitri**

(A/N: Just imagine the lyrics as Tarrant's words calling to Alice ^_^.)

_Look around your world pretty baby,_

_Is it everything you hoped it'd be?_

_The wrong guy, the wrong situation._

_The right time to roll to me;_

_Roll to me._

It had been a month since her return from China, and here Alice sat starring out at the people gathered for the latest Ascot party. Not that she didn't like the Ascot's… well Lord Ascot at least… they had helped make her dreams come true, but it was the endless line of suitors thrown at her by her mother. Finally, the woman got the hint and gave up for the evening. So, Alice simply sat, daintily sipping her tea, and looked out at the world around her.

She didn't know when it happened, but suddenly her world seemed so lack-luster. Everything was just a different shade of boring, that sooner or later blurred together into nothing. Alice hoped and prayed all her life that London would become everything she always dreamed of, but it never happened. Wrong, wrong, always wrong.

Speaking of wrong, here comes Hamish Ascot. This must be the… fifth time he asked Alice to dance tonight, but she politely refused every time. Funny enough, he was the only source of color in this unnaturally drab world. That flaming orange hair atop his head would _always_ stand out in this crowd. Yet, even that was wrong. The orange wasn't bright enough and not nearly as wild as it should be. It wasn't Alice's orange.

Alice's life continued to roll along day by day, but something was missing. That much she knew.

_Look into your heart pretty baby,_

_Is it aching with some nameless need?_

_Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it?_

_Right then, roll to me._

The more she sat there, the more she felt like crying. Alice felt her heart slowly break into pieces as she stared out into the endless sea of white, light blue, and gray. How she longed for color! Anything to make her life more exciting. Even the exotic sights and sound of China wouldn't sate her now; it just wasn't enough.

Every bone in her body ached for a life full of frivolity and adventure. This existence sure wouldn't give it to her. Alice needed a place full of magic, excitement… _wonder_!

The name of it was on the tip of her tongue! But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Images can and went like the wisps of steam from a hot cup of tea. The more she tried to place, the further she slipped into this maddening depression. Maybe she should just accept a life as a spinster; save the poor fellows from living up to her impossible expectations.

Imagination was all she really needed. Succumb to daydreams and find her place of wonder once again.

_And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair._

_So if you want to talk the night through,_

_Guess who will be there?_

Closing her eyes to stay her rapidly growing emotions, an image suddenly came to Alice's mind. She was leaning against the railing of a balcony, surrounded completely by white. Flashes of vibrant orange and intense green came and went as she watched a conversation occur between herself and a supposed companion… a friend perhaps? But his or her face was never seen. Alice watched herself smile and laugh long into the nighttime hours; how she wished she could feel that joy once again.

However, feelings of pain and sadness soon accompanied the brilliant flashes of orange and green. Had she caused this person some type of pain? Alice hoped not; she never wished to hurt anyone…

_So don't try to deny it pretty baby,_

_You've been down so long you can hardly see._

_When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining,_

_It's the right time to roll to me._

_Roll to me, Roll to me._

The tears could no longer be stopped. Opening her eyes, she let them slip down her face as she stared off at the red rose bushes that mocked her from a distance. Alice only hoped no one would notice.

"Cricket, why do you cry? Tears shouldn't be wasted on a face as lovely as yours."

Alice new that voice. Her head snapped to the right and immediately she was sucked in to the deep memorizing green staring back at her. Now there was the right, proper orange. And then it happened, all the images, all the memories, sights, sounds, colors came rushing back like a run-away carriage. How could she have forgotten Underland… forgotten _Him_!

"Tarrant!" Alice exclaimed as she sprang out of her seat and flung her arms around him neck. She buried her face in his jacket and breathed deep. Tea, sugar, and honey; this was home. Hugging him fiercely, she never wanted to let go.

After the initial shock, Tarrant relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Alice's petite figure. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eyes and gave a large sigh, savoring the moment of Alice in his arms.

"Hello, Alice."

_So look around your world pretty baby,_

_Is it everything you hoped it'd be?_

_The wrong guy, the wrong situation._

_The right time to roll to me._

"**Everytime We Touch" – Cascada**

Tonight was the first night Alice and Tarrant were sharing the same bed. Their relationship had not progressed fully, for they wished to wait until after they were married, but Alice was continuously becoming more restless at night. With these horrid nightmares running rampant about her head every evening, she refused to spend another night in the White Castle not by Tarrant's side. Tarrant happily agreed to her request, anything for his Alice. That evening she slipped in beside her fiancé and they snuggled close as each drifted off into a peaceful sleep… well as Tarrant drifted into peaceful sleep. Alice found herself once again evading dreamland. However, it wasn't due to nightmares or uncomfortable conditions, it was because of complete and utter fascination.

Curious thing that she is, Alice was absolutely captivated by a sleeping Tarrant. Never had she seen him so at peace, away from the demons and ghosts of his day-to-day life. His face was slack and calm, opposed to the normal hard and tense features that came with the up-most concentration for hatting and years of emotional torment. Alice let out a sigh; she could never imagine what her poor Hatter had been through. However, ever since she returned to Underland… to him, Tarrant seems to be growing healthier and strong with each passing day. Finally, things were starting to look up for her beloved, and Alice would do anything to make sure it stayed that way.

After studying his face for so long, Alice longed to reach out and memorize each definition and mark, but was it worth the risk of waking him? She bit her lip, torn between the two choices, but soon let out a small huff when her compulsion won out. Starting with his hair, she ran her fingers gently through the wild curls. Even with their wiry and frazzled look, Tarrant locks were softer than the finest silk Alice ever encountered in China. Next, her fingers glided over the smooth skin of his forehead. Normally marred by the creases of labor and rebellion, the now smooth skin revealed a more youth person full of life and adventure.

Tarrant's bushy eyebrows tickled her fingers, and Alice let out a small giggle, as they traveled down towards his eyes. She marveled at the colorful markings surrounding his eyes. How the vibrant colors matched his personality so well… full of happiness and understanding, care and compassion. But as her fingertips lightly grazed the tips of his eyelashes, Alice thought on what lay beneath: the true windows into Tarrant's soul. Like the ever-changing colors around a setting sun, you could say he wore his emotions on his eyes. Bright green for happy, blue for sad, pink for love, purple in the deepest feelings of lust and desire, yellow to orange when angry, and red for when the madness took over. It was like she knew what to expect every time, but there was always a curve ball or new surprise that caught Alice off guard. Tarrant was truly an amazing man.

She moved to his cheeks next. The high bones produced such definition that most men only dreamed of. Yet, they bore the dangers of his profession. Sickly white, Tarrant would forever show the affects of the mercury poisoning, but he never paid any mind. Just like the rest of the scars he fostered, he wore them with pride. This is who he was, take it or leave it. Then came those lips. Those always velvety, forever kissable lips; Alice would never tire of those. Nor what lay beneath: her favorite smile in the whole world, along with that adorable small gap in the front that melted her heart every time. Finally came his chin: strong and proud. And according to the pictures Tarrant showed her, a trait he shared with his father. However, that wasn't the only one: their love for haberdashery, and loyalty to their Queen… Tarrant should be proud of the things he has accomplished in his life so far. Alice knew his family would be, she certainly was…

But before her thoughts could continue, a voice interrupted her concentration…

"Precious, if you are content with discovering my face for the evening I would very much like to get some more sleep."

Alice tensed and blushed scarlet at being caught. "… Sorry…"

Tarrant chuckled as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, before nuzzling his face against her own.

"Goodnight, Cricket."

"Goodnight, Tarrant."

With that, Alice finally willed her eyes to close and focused on the steady breathing of her beloved. And soon enough, she had slipped into the world of unconsciousness, and at last the couple found their peace.

"**Still Feels Good" – Rascal Flatts**

Tarrant worriedly played with the small object in his hand. He had no idea why he was so nervous, he already knew Alice's answer, but so many things could have changed during the time he made her wait. A year. A year he has been courting his lovely Alice, and it felt like Time had moved at a snails place. And maybe the guttler's skut had; even with Alice back in his life, Time still seemed to enjoy playing games with the last Hightopp.

From the moment he had asked Alice if he could court her, she hinted that she was ready and willing to accept a marriage proposal, but Tarrant wished to do this properly. He wanted her to have the choice; go back to her world in England if that was what she truly desired. But who was he kidding? Everything Alice had done throughout the year was nothing but more and more proof that she wanted _him_: Tarrant Hightopp, last member of the Hightopp Clan, broken, battered, and absolutely mad. What a miracle she was.

It first started as any normal courting: hands held in private, stolen kisses throughout the day, but Alice made the first steps in progressing the relationship. Not that Tarrant hadn't wanted to – mind you – but he let her lead the way; always what she wanted. Next, Alice would seek him out periodically throughout the day for more than just a chaste kiss and hello. What always seemed to simple visit from his beloved, Tarrant would soon find himself in an intense and passionate "make-out" session at his workstation. How his Alice perfected the art of leaving him hot, bothered, and wanting. Stopping just as things were starting to get good, Alice would up and leave with a smirk and quick kiss to his cheek before walking out the door as if nothing happened.

However, out it public their relationship remained, for the most part, the same. Other than showing their feelings more openly: holding hands and quick kisses publicly, they still shared their dining and weekly picnics in private. But the biggest move occurred with Alice asked to share his bed. Nightmares she blamed it on, but he knew that wasn't the only reason. It was because of this step that Tarrant knew it was time. Waking up to his Alice leaning over him, wearing nothing but one of his old tunics that slipped off her one shoulder and a smile that tugged at his heart, Tarrant had never seen anything so beautiful. That's when he knew.

The next two weeks were then spent crafting the perfect engagement ring. A white gold band turned into two trinity knots that encased three gems: two diamonds, and a brilliant Snud sapphire in the middle. Tarrant also decided to craft their wedding bands. Again made of white gold, the bands simply bared an intricate Celtic knot design and on the inside of each he carved simple, yet meaningful words – hers: _Raven_, his: _Writing desk. _From there, he planed when and where he would ask her.

Bringing himself back to the present, Tarrant took out his pocket watch and took a deep breath; it was nearly time. Standing up, he placed the ring back inside the crushed purple velvet box, straightened his jacket, and placed his top hat back atop his head. Spinning on his heal, he walked out his workshop door and headed to meet Alice. Walking through the halls of the White Castle had never felt so quite and empty to Tarrant; however, he thankfully didn't have to walk long before he reached the spot.

Stopping a few feet short of the balcony, there was his Alice waiting for him just like he asked in the letter. Leaning against the railing like she'd done on the Eve of Frabjous Day, Alice glowed in the light of the moon and all Tarrant could do was stare. But she must have felt his presence for she turned just in time to catch him.

"There you are, and here I thought you were going to be late," she teased with a smile.

"Now why would I go and do that love, when being late is your job."

Alice gasped and pretended to be offended, but that didn't last long as the couple came together and wrapped their arms around one another, and the smiled returned to her face.

"Now, seriously. Why did you ask me out here? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Everything's all right. I just have something to ask you."

And with that, Tarrant grabbed both of her hands in his and knelt down on one knee. Alice's eyes became as wide as tea saucers and she immediately began to shake. Tarrant squeezed her hands tight in response and took a deep breath. Starting straight into her beautiful blue eyes, he began…

"Alice, I know I should have done this sooner, but I wanted you to have the choice: if Underland and me was your future, or if England was your true home. From the first time you fell down the rabbit hole you always held a special place in my heart. You weren't afraid of me and soon became a friend. My_ best_ friend. Then as you grew into the right proper Alice size, you returned to save Underland, and in turn saved me. Alice you are my best friend, my rock, my life. And I don't know what I would do without you in it. So, cricket, would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tarrant didn't even have a chance to open to ring box before Alice threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck as tears of joy slid down her face, "Yes, YES! A thousand times, YES! Of course I will, Tarrant!"

Tarrant's body relaxed completely with relief. He responded by embracing her tightly and kissing the top of her head, as tears began to prick to corner of his eyes. After a few moments he pushed her back and held the box up to her face. Alice's eyes were mesmerized by the box as he slowly opened it to show her the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

"Tarrant! It's… it's beautiful!"

"I…" a small blush rose to his cheeks, "made it myself."

"Oh, Tarrant! I love it." Nothing could stop Alice from grinning like a madwoman.

Pulling it out of its velvety nest, Tarrant slid the ring on to the fourth finger of Alice's left hand. Seeing the ring were it now rested, Tarrant couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body. He kissed Alice's hand where the ring laid, then pulled Alice against him into a searing kiss.

* * *

Later that night as the couple laid in bed, Alice, with her head resting on Tarrant's chest, gazed at her ring and watched as it changed colors in the light of the moon. Suddenly Tarrant let out an exasperated sigh, and Alice bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"I guess I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

She continued to moved the ring at different angles, "Sorry, love. But you've made me a very happy Alice."

"Soon to be Mrs. Hightopp."

"Mmmm… I like the sound of that."

Smiling, Alice slid further up his body to meet his face. Running her left hand through his hair, she leaned forward and gave her fiancé one last kiss before snuggling close. Tomorrow, they'd tell their friends… and most likely prepare for a ball. Mirana always found an excuse to throw one, and this time she wouldn't have to dig.

(A/N: Look at my profile for the pictures of the engagement and wedding rings)

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOSH IT'S FINISHED! I could say 'I'm sorry' from here till next year, but I know it still doesn't cover my butt. I'm late, I know, and I have no excuse other than life. I truly thought these five weeks home would give me inspiration, but I was wrong :-/.

Goodness, these stories were full of snuggly Alice and Tarrant, but I can't help it. I just love the image of snuggling Tarrant ^_^.

ANYWAYS, I gave you all specific instructions to read this note. That was because I was going to warn you all about how often you would see this story updated anymore. I have a multi-chapter Alice story started and I was going to use my summer break to write it, BUT since you all saw how quickly this chapter came out I don't know how I'm going to work that any more. I only have one more week home! o_O And this year is going to be busy :-/.

SO, once again I call on you my lovely readers :-). I need your thoughts:

1.) To ensure quicker updates would you mind less stories per chapter

2.) Or, are longer updates ok for 5 short stories?

Let me know! :-)

Also, I'm thinking of opening my stories up to more than just music: so if any of you have a prompt you'd like to see me write feel free to let me know! They might get my creative juices flowing again ^_^. As for the multi-chapter story, I'm not going to rush that one, it will come eventually and I thank you all for waiting!

Sorry about the long note, but I really appreciate all of you for reading and responding to my inquiries :-).

Until next time!

Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

To all of my lovely, wonderful readers,

I know that I am a truly horrible person for not updating! I wished, hoped, and prayed that this semester would allow me to have some "free" time, but alas it's worse than I imagined (darn college)…. When I say I barely have time to breathe, I mean it! Never have I felt so overwhelmed that I wished to give up, but I'm surviving one day at a time! :-)

However, enough of my troubles and on to my note: I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I just ask that you all bear with me for a little while longer. Thanksgiving break is coming up at the end of the week, and my hope is to write another quick one-shot during this time to tide you all over until Christmas break when I'll have all the time in the world to write! (Well, almost… ^_~)

A HUGE thank you to all who have stuck with me… I heart you all ^_^! I randomly get notifications about people 'favorite'ing "To Honor Thy Lady", and it always puts a smile on my face :-D. So again, I thank you.

I promise I'll be back before you know it ^_~. Until then…

Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


	7. Christmas Edition: Songs 26 to 28

*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the characters from Alice in Wonderland (2010). They belong to Lewis Carroll and the mad, brilliant Tim Burton.

A/N: … Ok, so I'm about two weeks late… But Thanksgiving in Disney kept me a little distracted ^_^. But I'm still posting before Christmas break, so I'll take it as a success! Again, I apologize for the wait. 1st semester has been killer, but it's almost over! :-) I just need to survive finals! Now, I shall not waste any more of your time, so enjoy this special Christmas edition of _Underland Shuffled_ to get you in the holiday spirit. Enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home) – U2**

It was only two days until Christmas, and Alice Kingsleigh felt lifeless. Normally the Christmas holiday was her favorite time of year, always making her happy and cheerful. However, she wondered if this would ever be true again. Slumped over, sitting on the widow seat, Alice's chin was supported by her arm that rested on the pane as she watched the tiny white crystals fall to the ground. How she wished to feel that jolt of utter excitement and joy that would send her out into the middle of that crisp, clean snow, but never again. Snow was now associated with other memories.

A few times Helen and Margaret tried to get Alice to help with some last minute decorating, but Alice would simply sit and stare. With no response from the youngest family member, they finally gave up. It was probably best to leave her to her thoughts. Alice _had_ heard her mother and sister, but she couldn't stop. No matter how much it hurt, the snow had captivated her. Because the snow now brought images of Mamoreal: clean, white, perfect. And with memories of Mamoreal came memories of Underland, and with memories of Underland came visions of a certain hatter, who was quite mad indeed.

Suddenly, the bells of the church in the town square began to ring out the quarter hour. This finally forced Alice's eyes to squeeze shut, and she grimaced at the sound. Even the cheerful carol couldn't bring back her happiness. What she wouldn't have given to be back in Underland right then and there, just to make the heartache go away. As the carol drifted off, Alice heard her mother and sister pick up the tune, and for the first time all day her eyes left the frosted glass in front of her. Glancing toward the sitting room where her family was finishing decorating, Alice immediately saw the grand Christmas tree Lord Ascot so graciously dropped off a week earlier. The ornaments glittered in the light of the fire, but that wasn't what she saw… once again she was standing on the balcony in Mamoreal staring up at the stars above her. Closing her eyes, Alice could feel his presence behind her, hat in hand, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Sucking in a quick gasp, Alice spun back towards the window and opened her eyes, half praying that she'd see him there to take her away from this boring place. Yet, the only face staring back at her was her own. That was until something in the distance caught her eye. A stark contrast against the blank canvas outside, a singular person was walking down the street towards the Kingsleigh home. At the moment, all Alice could think was how dreadful it must be for that person to be walking in the snow; playing in it was one thing, but traveling about in the thick of it was never fun. With her curiosity getting the best of her, Alice continued to watch the person and she felt her heart quicken it's pace with every step they took. For with every passing second, the dark mass became more colorful. And not just any colors, bright, vibrant, non-London colors!

Alice brought herself closer and closer to the window until her breath fogged up the glass, but her eyes stayed wide and unblinking begging the fates to show her that tell tale sign. Then there it was! Wild, frizzy, and exceedingly fluorescent. Without a second thought, Alice was out of her seat and flying out the door. Coat, hat, proper boots none of those mattered, she needed to physically see him; prove that he was _real_.

Hearing the quick paced crunching of snow, he stopped in the middle of the path and slowly raised his head. Alice stopped not but a foot away from him and stared. He still hadn't spoken, but she knew it was him… she'd know him anywhere. Breathing heavily she waited.

"Alice," Tarrant breathed.

Alice sucked in a quick breath and didn't let it go; still, she said not a word and waited. His eyes stared deep into hers; they were bright with happiness, yet they silently pleaded.

"Cricket… please, come home."

**Sparks – Trans Siberian Orchestra **

_There_

_In the night_

_Deep in the back_

_Through the black_

_Beckons a life_

Black. That's what my life used to be: all consuming and full of the Madness. A time when I'd never thought I'd be happy again, live a peaceful, work-filled life, or celebrate another holiday with friends and… family. But that all changed of course! You see, Alice returned! Yes, she returned the right, proper size and brimming with muchness. Alice slew the Jabberwocky on that fateful Frabjous Day, saved Underland, restored the White Queen to her throne, and in the end she chose… Us.

_Time_

_Moving in a straight line_

_But then at a whim_

_A change in the wind_

_A story begins in its mind_

To this day I still can't believe it. What she sees in a lowly, mad hatter, I'll never know. But stay she did. And since then I realized I never knew true happiness until I had met my Alice (Oh how I love calling her that!). Life has been restored to me: I happily hat for the White Queen again, Alice is helping Mirana with trading between the lands, and for the first time in many years I am once against celebrating one of Underland's most festive holidays: Christmas! Imagine my surprise when Alice told me they celebrate Christmas in Aboveland as well. After swapping stories of how both worlds celebrated the holiday, we found that most of the traditions were the same… save for a few name changes here and there. Alice was so excited to learn she wouldn't be missing her favorite holiday and couldn't wait to start decorating Hightopp Manor.

_One_

_Of a kind_

_The kind of a girl_

_That only a dream_

_Could design_

And here my love now stood, facing her next frumious foe: placing the Queast Snow Faerie atop the thrimble tree. In preparation for this evening's guests at our Eve Feast, Alice decorated the entire house floor to ceiling and this was the last ornament to place before she was finished. Leaning against the door-frame, I silently watched her as she stood on top of our small footstool. I grinned at the adorable look of utter determination and concentration on her face. After a handful of failed attempts, Alice lowered her arms and heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Tarrant, are you just going to stand and stare, or are you going to help me? This faerie won't fly to the top of the tree by herself you know."

"Well she might if you simply ask her, cricket."

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed once more. I giggled at her frustration as I walked over; my poor dear works herself to hard.

"Tarrant, please. I have tarts to bake, tea to make, and –"

"And lots of terrific 'T' words to state," I brought her right hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"… Yes…" she breathed wearily.

"Well," I began as I started to help her off the stool, "since you have so much to do, and the faerie seems unwilling to accept your request, why don't you let me take care of her and you go start your work in the kitchen."

"Thank you, mo gradh," she said with a quick kiss and headed off to start her baking.

Stepping up onto the stool, I quickly set the snow faerie in her proper place and stepped back to observe the tree. Gazing over the ornaments, I began to reminisce about decorating the tree with my Mah and Fah. The stories each ornament held, the laughter and joy shared with my brothers and sister, now all lost to ash and memories…

I don't know how long I stood staring at the tree, but it was Alice (as always) who brought me back.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!"

I turned my head towards her and smiled. Her eyes were wide and alight. The flicker of the fire danced within her eyes and I was entranced; thousands of tiny sparks. Walking over to her, I placed arms around her and lazily drew my nose across her cheek. Closing my eyes I breathed in the scent of Alice, ginger bread and Christmas spices. I was home.

"Merry Christmas, my Alice," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Tarrant."

_For deep in her eyes…_

_Sparks_

**Christmas Pipes – Celtic Woman**

_Christmas pipes, Christmas pipes_

_Calling us home on Christmas night_

_Call us from far, call us from near_

_Oh play me your Christmas pipes_

It was my first winter in Underland, and staying my excitement was becoming a job all it's own. The castle was bustling with activity: monkey's hanging decorations, fish servants writing and handing out invitations to the holiday ball, and Thackery making the castle smell wonderfully like thychin, a spice very close to cinnamon. I was quickly finishing my last minute trade business, so that I could fully enjoy the holiday with all my friends. Passing by the Hatter's workshop and noticing the ruckus within, I smiled to myself; it seemed he was doing the same.

Stepping into the office Mirana so graciously gave me, I leaned against the door, closed my eyes and smiled. Somewhere in the castle a small band of strings and pipes were playing the sweetest melody I'd ever heard; and they'd been playing it all day. It carried throughout the palace… those unmistakable pipes whistling soft and sweet. I shook my head to clear it; the sooner I got these papers done, the sooner I could start my own Christmas preparations.

Absorbed in my work, darkness blanketed Mamoreal's sky before I knew it. I stretched in the chair, popping the kinks in my back, and turned to watch the stars glitter in the sky when I realized it wasn't the stars that had caught my eye. Snow! I rushed to the window and all but pressed my face to the glass as excitement crept throughout every bone in my body. Pulling open the windows, I let the chilled air surround me and I breathed in the smell of snow. The wind lightly tossed my curls as I leaned out into the night and with it carried a familiar tune. Glancing down at the gazebo in the courtyard, there sat the small band still playing their pipes and strings. Enchanted by their music, I quickly closed my window, grabbed my cloak and headed out to the courtyard.

Silently I slipped out the door and down the stairs, treading lightly in case it made them stop. Once I reached the grass, the snow crunched beneath my feat, but the musicians continued to play. Stopping a few yards away I simply listened and stared. Soft, yet crisp, the tune was filled with such spirit that is was amazing to feel myself calm. Closing my eyes, I breathed it in deep and let it consume me. I felt my body begin to slowly move with the beat. First my arms dipped and swayed in time, then I began to circle with an imaginary partner… that was until that partner became not so imaginary. My eyes flew open and starring right back was the Hatter! Leading me around and around the snow-covered courtyard, he held me captive with his eyes. They were his normal vibrant green, but in the light of the moon they glowed! Combined with the gentle gap-toothed grin on his face, a chill slithered down my spice, and it wasn't from the cold. Nothing was said during our dance, and the rest of the world fell away.

Hatter slowed our steps as the song came to its end and it wasn't until we finally stopped completely that I snapped out of my trance. As the castle and the rest of our surrounding faded back into existence, I noticed something rather curious. Hatter's beloved top hat wasn't atop his head, but in its place a bright blue Christmas bow, probably the product of the flurry of activity I heard coming from his workshop earlier. A giggle escaped my lips and my hand flew to my mouth to try and stifle the sound. But nothing could stop my laughter from bubbling out as I continued to stare at the absurd image. Hatter knitted his brow in question and his eyes followed my line of sight. Reaching a hand up to his head, he grasped the bow and brought it to eye level.

"Well… that's not my hat."

I laughed outright, "No, no it's not. But that's quite alright, we can still make it work."

Taking it from his hands, I took the two long tails and tied the bow around his neck.

"There," I said with a smile and looked back up at him, "You can be my Christmas present." And with Boldness I never had before, I put my hands on either side of face and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Hatter."

_Good to be home_

_Good to be home_

_Good to be home to your Christmas pipes_

_

* * *

_

A/N: And there you have it! Yes, I realize that this chapter is only three songs instead of five and they're not my longest stories; however, I do have my reasons for cutting it short. I thank you all for being so patient with me. I really wish I could be updating sooner, but school does come first. This week is my finals week, so I'm studying like crazy, BUT I did promise you all that I would post something before my break! Since these stories were taking longer than expected, I decided that I'd finish this third one and post it. That way I can focus solely on my exams until the end of the week, and then I can get back to writing without feeling guilty ^_~.

I did have two more songs picked out for this chapter, so I'll tack them on to the next chapter! Just think, seven songs next chapter, woo! ^_^

I hope you liked these Christmas themed stories! I doubt they're my best, but I hope they're still enjoyable none-the-less. Please read and review! Reviews make me very happy, and I know they'd help my get through these ruddy finals ^_~.

Thanks! Until next time…

Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


End file.
